


obłąkani ekscentrycy

by antymorfina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cults, Dark Comedy, Domeric Bolton Lives, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Murder Mystery, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Texting, This Is STUPID, like a really
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antymorfina/pseuds/antymorfina
Summary: Mówią, że tylko wariaci są coś warci i rozumieją to, iż “wszyscy” są to coś warci.Bzdura.Ta banda była całkowicie obłąkana, a żaden nie był wart więcej, niż funt kłaków.Czyli: V i s e r y s jest zwykłym licealistą, żyjącym w cieniu super-siostry, D o m e r i c jednak przeżył tą chorobę, na którą zapadł, T h e o n ma się w sumie nieźle.E d g a r to nastoletni fan hiszpańskich telenowel i surrealizmu, M i m i r jest chodzącym memem, a A r y s a wciąż się dobrze bawi





	1. jak to się zaczęło

**Author's Note:**

> To się z wattpada przywlokło, ja to kontynuuję, przyrzekam.

Królewska Przystań… piękne, dobrze prosperujące i nowoczesne miasto, stolica Westeros, którymi rządziły trzy wielkie rody. Targaryenowie, posiadający w nim pięć siedzib, kilkanaście galerii handlowych oraz tak wielkie wpływy, że głowa tej rodziny zasiadała na czele rady. Dalej byli Baratheonowie, wiecznie rywalizujący z wyżej wymienionymi smokami i również siedzący w tej dziwnej radzie, pełnej kłótni, wyzwisk i rzadkich walk na krzesła. Baratheonowie również posiadali ogromne majątki i byli drugą tak wiele znaczącą rodziną w niemalże całym Westeros. Ostatnimi byli Lannisterowie, u których powyższe firmy się zadłużyły. Poważnie. I nadchodził czas spłaty długów…

Ale nie o nich będzie ta opowieść, ponieważ nie zaczyna się ona w jednym z domów wielkich rodów. Nie rozpocznie się od wkroczenia do sypialni Mimir Baratheon, gdzie młoda dziewczyna rzucała rzutkami w podobiznę dziedziczki rodu Targaryenów - Daenerys. Nie zacznie się również od wniknięcia do pokoju brata Dany - Viserysa, który, o ironio, również miał chęć rzucania w nią rzutkami. Chociaż w jego przypadku mieszało się to z pragnieniem przytulenia jej i poproszenia, by pokazała mu, jak być tak popularnym. Nie, nie od nich zacznie się ta historia, choć ci bohaterowie również odegrają w niej swoją znaczącą część. 

Opowieść ta rozpoczyna się dużo dalej, daleko od centrum miasta i największych budynków. Na przedmieściach, gdzie stał sobie niewielki (jak na standardy wielkich rodów) dom. Dom ten był z kamienia, zawsze pachniał morzem i robił się już stanowczo zbyt ciasny, jak na ilość ludzi w nim mieszkających. No bo przecież miał się w nim zmieścić Balon Greyjoy wraz z żoną i pięciorgiem dzieci (z których właśnie wywodził się Edgar, jeden z naszych bohaterów), oraz jego trzej bracia. Victarion, który zawsze krzyczał, kiedy mówił, Euron, nazywany kompletnym szaleńcem oraz Aeron. O nim niewiele trzeba było mówić, czarna owca w rodzinie czarnych owiec normalnie. 

A pośród tego zgiełku był Edgar, jeden z synów Balona, ten koleś, którego nikt właściwie nie lubił i chodzące rodzinne rozczarowanie. Przynajmniej od strony Balona, który, kiedy tylko widział swojego chudego dzieciaka wyglądał tak, jakby myślał, że zamiast obiecanej dumy podłożono mu jakiegoś bękarta. 

A co na to sam zainteresowany całą sytuacją, czyli Edgar Greyjoy? Ech. On tak szczerze to miał to gdzieś i właśnie teraz to manifestował całym sobą, bezczelnie zajmując kanapę w salonie i oglądając telewizję. Nawet niewprawne oko dostrzegłoby to, czym młody Greyjoy tak bardzo odstawał od reszty swej rodziny, nawet nie licząc charakteru. Najlepszym przykładem była sama budowa ciała, bo nastolatek wyglądał trochę jak patyk, na który ktoś nałożył ubrania. Niesamowicie chudy i równie wysoki. Jakby połączenie Kudłatego ze “Scooby Doo” ze szczyptą Eurona Greyjoy’a, bo wuja Edgar przypominał najbardziej ze swojej całej rodzinki. Znaczy się dzielili kolor oczu, przystojne oblicza i ciemne, lekko pokręcone i na dodatek przydługie włosy. 

Uchodziłby za naprawdę niezłą partię… gdyby tylko nie był osobą, którą był.

Edgar słyszał wielokrotnie od różnych ludzi, że “tylko wariaci są coś warci” i w jego opinii to było gówno prawda. Jasne, i dziewczyny i chłopcy kochali szurniętych ludzi… pod warunkiem, że wpasowywali się oni w normy do spraw wyglądu, byli przejmująco smutni, uroczy i dobrze ubrani. Tylko takich normalnych wariatów ludzkość uwielbiała i porównywała się do nich, wypychając podobnych Edgarowi na margines. Chłopak był pewien, że spełniał wszystkie wymogi dotyczące bycia ulubieńcem tabunów nastolatków. Depresja? Była. Sarkazm przetykany humorem? Owszem. Wołanie o pomoc w różne, niekonwencjonalne sposoby? Także. Patrzenie z góry na całą resztę ludzkości, traktując ich jak śmieci, które nie zasługują nawet na umycie mu butów, a także nazywanie wszystkich dziewczyn dookoła “księżniczkami” oraz “maluchami”? Cóż, gdyby dziewczyny, z którymi faktycznie miał odwagę gadać były małe lub nie wbiłyby mu włóczni w bebechy za nazywanie ich księżniczkami, to pewnie by to robił. Może chodziło o fakt, że nie miał przyjaciela, który byłby od niego gorszy? Znaczy przyjaźnił się z Domerickiem Boltonem, ale Domeric słynął z tego, że nie był “tym gorszym”. Nie, Domeric był tym fantastycznym. Naprawdę, jakby wbrew nazwisku był najmilszym człowiekiem, jakiego Edgar znał i udowadniał to już niejednokrotnie. Nie, w tej ekipie to Ed był tym gorszym. Nie żeby jakoś go to obchodziło.

Teraz jedyną rzeczą, o jaką dbał była hiszpańska telenowela, którą włączył całkowitym przypadkiem. I mu pasowała.

— Maria, przecież doskonale wiesz, że Alonzo Alejandro Julio Enrique Rodrigo Sanchez nie jest twoim bratem — warknął, przegryzając w międzyczasie chipsy. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył go w tej sytuacji, jego ojciec zapewne spaliłby się ze wstydu, a bracia (ci starsi, bo Theon był okej) nie daliby mu spokoju, nazywając “starą panną” lub “żoną Alonzo”. Ed miał to gdzieś. Przywykł do dziwnych spojrzeń, które rzucali mu ci rzekomi fani wariatów. Lub sami wariaci. 

Nagle pomyślał, że chce z kimś porozmawiać. Nie musiałby to być ktoś ważny, czy szczególnie miły… po prostu ktoś. Arysa, Mimir, Domeric, nawet któreś z jego normalniejszej części rodzeństwa. Samotność zawsze go dopadała, kiedy zaczynało być dobrze i akcja serialu się rozwijała. 

Westchnął zmęczony, odłożył zjedzoną do połowy paczkę chipsów na kanapę obok siebie i sięgnął do telefonu stacjonarnego, którego jego ojciec nie chciał wymienić na komórki. Po co były im telefony komórkowe, skoro można było siedzieć na jednym telefonie przedzielonym między dziesięć osób? Ed dobierał się do niego zwykle tylko wtedy, kiedy nikogo nie było w domu, bo inaczej ktoś ciągle by mu przeszkadzał. Teraz miał spokój i mógł zadzwonić do… kogokolwiek, kto chciałby teraz odebrać. Był piątkowy wieczór, a większość normalnych (czy zwariowanych) ludzi teraz siedziała ze znajomymi lub w barach, bawiąc się i chyba tylko Ed był tak bardzo aspołeczny, że wybrał zamiast towarzystwa przekąski i hiszpańskie telenowele. 

Po krótkim namyśle wybrał więc numer osoby, która w piątek na pewno siedziałaby w domu. 

— Halo? — W słuchawce rozległ się znudzony, zirytowany i zmęczony męski głos, który niewątpliwie należał do Viserysa Targaryena. Ed uśmiechnął się.

— Cześć! Zastanawiałem się, czy nie wpadłbyś do mnie na wieczór z hiszpańskimi telenowelami i chipsami. No, połową chipsów, bo część już zjadłem. Ale mogę kupić więcej. To jak? — Jego głos, kontrastując z tym Viserysa, niemal ociekał radością, ekscytacją i euforią, jakiej Edgar nie czuł jeszcze sekundę temu. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że choć gardził ludźmi nazywającymi się wariatami, to nie mógł z nimi nie przebywać. A tych prawdziwych szaleńców, obłąkanych świrów nazywał po prostu swoimi przyjaciółmi. Viserysa także, chociaż gadał z nim może ze trzy razy i dwa z tego to były kłótnie. Ed po prostu poczuł, że ma do czynienia z kimś takim, jak on i nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji. 

— Naprawdę chcesz obudzić smoka takimi…

— Słuchaj, ja nie jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem, Viserys. Odpowiedź jest prosta, tak czy nie? Tak?

— Nie! — I się rozłączył. Edgar, już w o niebo lepszym nastroju, wykręcił inny numer, aby spróbować ponownie. 

— Czy to mój żywy mem, Greyjoy? — Entuzjazm w głosie Mimir był tak wyraźny, jak euforia bijąca w piersi Edgara. 

— To ty jesteś tu memem. Chcesz ze mną oglądać hiszpańskie telenowele przy połowie paczki chipsów? No, zaproponowałbym ci też orzeszki, ale jesteś uczulona, także ten… masz chęć?

— Jasne. Ale mam jedno zasadnicze pytanie… tu dramatyczna przerwa…

— Czy chodzi o obrażanie pewnej konkretnej osoby o konkretnym imieniu i nazwisku, a jeszcze konkretniej tej, która siedzi przed tobą na wosie i ma za chłopa ziomka, który jest tak szeroki w barach, jak ja jestem wysoki? I która ma niekoniecznie normalnego brata, którego dosyć lubię? 

— Ed, wyobraź sobie tutaj moje dramatyczne westchnięcie… Skąd wiedziałeś, że chodzi o Daenerys Targaryen?!

— Magia. 

— Spotykamy się u mnie, czy u ciebie? Bo jak u ciebie, to skoczę po drodze kupić żarcie.

— U mnie. Jestem zbyt niechętny, aby wyjść na zewnątrz, żeby… no, wyjść na zewnątrz. Właśnie, dzwonimy po Arysę i Domericka? 

— Arysa powiedziała, że idzie z nim na randkę. Ale żeby wiesz, on przyciąga panie i pilnuje, żeby Arysa się nie upiła, a Arysa się upija i wyrywa panie. Jak to ona. Opowiedzieć ci o takim jednym memie, którego ostatnio widziałam? Jest taki ziomek na zdjęciu, co mu widać tylko głowę i nogi, ale takie rozstawione jak u kraba. Taki żywy przykład człowieka z “Dziwolągów”. I podpis: Kiedy uczysz klasę specjalną i jeden z uczniów zaczyna ci spierdalać. Albo zdjęcie nienarodzonego płodu opublikowane na Facebook’u z komentarzem: Ta lazania wygląda smacznie. I odpowiedzią: To moja córka.

— Mimir, czy mówiłem ci kiedyś, że cię kocham?

— Nie.

— To już wiesz dlaczego. 

* * *

 

**@EccentricEd utworzył grupowy chat**

**@EccentricEd dodał do grupowego chatu: @MemeBaratheon, @ThatGayGirl, @DomSubBolton, @TheoTheoisTheZero, @TheBestKing**

**@EccentricEd zmienił nazwę chatu na: Zbiorowość Obłąkanych Ekscentrycznych Troglodytów**

**@EccentricEd:** Do diabła, skąd żeście brali te ksywki?

**@TheBestKing:** A skąd ty masz mój? Nigdy ci go nie podawałem!

**@EccentricEd:** Załatwił mi go niesamowicie doskonały stalker pracujący za falafele. Mam nadzieję, że to czytasz @MemeBaratheon

**@TheBestKing opuścił chat**

**@EccentricEd:** Niech to szlag. 

**@EccentricEd:** I tak cię dopadnę, Viserys! Będziesz należał do naszej grupy Ekscentrycznych Troglodytów!

**@EccentricEd:** Kurde, serio nikogo tu nie ma?

**@EccentricEd:** Czuję się jakbym gadał do siebie. 

**@EccentricEd:** Dobra. Pogadam z wami jutro, niewdzięczni troglodyci. 

**@EccentricEd:** Jeszcze się policzymy!

**@EccentricEd wylogował się z chatu**


	2. wino z pieprzem i bez pieprzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To wcale nie tak, że Viserys miał problemy z winem. Miał problemy bez niego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to jest takie głupie, to taki głupi gay szat omg

**Konwersacja:** _Zbiorowość Obłąkanych Ekscentrycznych Troglodytów_

**@EccentricEd** **zalogował się.** **  
**

Dostępni: **@EccentricEd, @DomSubBolton, @TheonIsTheHero, @MemeBaratheon.** **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** No witam panie! I ciebie, Domeric. **  
** ****

**@DomSubBolton:** Jakim cudem nie wiedziałem, że mamy grupowy chat? Jakim cudem nikt mi o tym nie powiedział. **  
** ****

**@MemeBaratheon:** ja nawet o tym nie wiedziałam, lol **  
** ****

**@MemeBaratheon:** ej, gdzie Arysa? była tu już? widziała to? **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** Nope. Jak na razie jesteście tylko wy i Viserys, którego nowego konta jeszcze nie znalazłem. **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** Ale pracuję nad tym! **  
** ****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli ktoś zmienia adres e-mail, kiedy wyjedzie z grupowej konfy to daje do zrozumienia, że nie chce w niej być? **  
** ****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** A tak poza tym, to sądzę, że on cię nie lubi, bro. A nawet boi.  
****

**@EccentricEd:** Toż to frywolne bzdury. Kto by mnie nie lubił i się mnie bał po poznaniu mnie? **  
** ****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Viserys **  
** ****

**@DomSubBolton:** Daenerys, Sam Tarly, właściwie całe rodzeństwo Mimir **,** **  
** ****

**@MemeBaratheon:** ten dziwny staruszek, który rzuca w ludzi doniczkami  
****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Robb mówił, że jego rodzeństwo też za tobą nie przepada **  
** ****

**@DomSubBolton:** I kumple mojego brata **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** A weźcie się gońcie. **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** Kochają **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** Mnie **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** Absolutnie **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** Wszyscy **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** ! **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd** **wylogował się.  
**

**@ThatGayGirl zalogowała się.** **  
** ****

**@ThatGayGirl:** przegapiłam coś? **  
** ****

**@MemeBaratheon:** nope **  
** ****

**@DomSubBolton:** Nic ważnego przynajmniej. **  
** ****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Tylko Ed strzelił chyba focha. Widać po nim.  
****

**@MemeBaratheon:** a co robi?  
****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Zakłada spodnie.  
****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** A teraz wyciąga komórkę!  
****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Sprawdza powiadomienia, które mu przychodzą!  
****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Rzucił we mnie poduszką!  
****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** I wyszedł!  
****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Okej, wrócił!  
****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Powiedział, że zapomniał kasy i że idzie po żarcie!  
****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Nie ma go.  
****

**@MemeBaratheon:** omfg  
****

**@MemeBaratheon:** i co teraz zrobimy?  
****

**@MemeBaratheon:** nie ma mojego kochanego mema **  
** ****

**@ThatGayGirl:** Nie, serio, co ja przegapiłam? **  
** ****

**@DomSubBolton:** Omg, nie mogę oddychać. **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd** **zalogował się.** **  
** ****

**@MemeBaratheon:** memiku, wróciłeś!!!!!!! **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** Theon, czy możesz napisać do swojego chłopa, żeby odwołał tego szarego kundla? Zagnał mnie na drzewo! **  
** ****

**@ThatGayGirl:** On serio siedzi na drzewie? **  
** ****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Nom, nawet go widzę. **  
** ****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Ej, bro, patrz, macham ci!

  **@TheonIsTheHero:** Kurwa. **  
** ****

**@DomSubBolton:** Co tym razem **?** **  
** ****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Spadł z drzewa. 

  **@MemeBaratheon:** iść po niego, czy to jeszcze nie czerwony alarm? **  
** ****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Ech, wygląda, że chyba nic mu nie będzie. **  
** ****

**@DomSubBolton:** Nie trzymaj w nas w niepewności, Theo! **  
** ****

**@TheonIsTheHero:** To nie niepewność, to przyszedł Robb. Chyba Szary Wicher mu zwyczajnie uciekł. **  
******

**@ThatGayGirl:** Co tu się właśnie wydarzyło???  
****

**@MemeBaratheon** **wylogowała się.** **  
** ****

**@ThatGayGirl:** A ta gdzie?! **  
** ****

**@DomSubBolton:** Też muszę iść. **  
** ****

**@DomSubBolton** **wylogował się.**

**@TheonIsTheHero wylogował się.** **  
** ****

**@ThatGayGirl:** Kurwa. **  
** ****

**@ThatGayGirl** **wylogowała się.** **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd:** Ale z was wredne chujki. **  
** ****

**@EccentricEd** **wylogował się.** **  
**

* * *

Viserys o porankach musiał mierzyć się z kilkoma przeszkodami. Po pierwsze: standardowy budzik, który jednak nie mógł być budzikiem normalnym tylko takim wypasionym, co uciekał przed osobą, która chciała go wyłączyć. A Mimir na dodatek (jakże cudowna osoba, niech zgnije w piekle) zaprogramowała mu tak denerwującą melodyjkę, że Viserys chcąc nie chcąc zawsze wstawał. Przeszkodą numer dwa szybko stała się jego siostra. To nie tak, że mieli w domu cztery łazienki, nieee, Dany musiała chodzić do tej znajdującej się najbliżej jego pokoju i na której drzwiach wyraźnie napisał, że należy do niego. I jeszcze Dany perfidnie ją zajmowała. A Viserys zawsze czuł się dziwnie w cudzych toaletach, nawet jeśli znajdowały się w jego domu. A przeszkodą numer trzy były zwierzaki. Nie tylko czarny kot o imieniu Balerion, ale też te pozostałe. Bo jego słodka siostra nie mogła być normalną nastolatką i trzymać psów, czy chomika, czy innej świnki morskiej. Nie, ona musiała stać się właścicielką najwredniejszych legwanów, jakie chodziły po tej planecie. I to od razu trzech. Dlatego Viserys uznawał dzień za udany już wtedy, gdy udało mu się wyjść z pokoju, skorzystać z toalety i nie nadepnąć na żadnego z tej piekielnej trójki. Mniejsze dwa były jeszcze znośne, ale ten czarny legwan był tak agresywny, że pewnego razu, gdy ojciec na niego nastąpił, to trzeba było mu amputować mały palec.

Ale oczywiście Dany nie poniosła konsekwencji, co to to nie. To by uwłaczało córeczce tatusia, co nie? Viserys nawet w snach nie liczył na takie względy.  
Spokojnie, oczywiście jego życie wynajdywało coraz to nowsze sposoby, by mu siebie uprzykrzać. Dlatego Viserys musiał chodzić do klasy z najdziwniejszym człowiekiem, jaki stąpał po ziemi. Edgar Greyjoy, aka Chodzący Szkielet, ewentualnie Smukły Ed. Ten, który miał obsesję na punkcie stalkowania innych ludzi i dzwonienia do nich w piątkowe wieczory, żeby proponować im wspólne oglądanie hiszpańskich telenoweli. Taki typowy aspołeczny świr, który, zbyt niezręczny w towarzystwie, w odosobnieniu z przyjaciółmi zamieniał się w króla parkietu. A nawet nie potrzebował do tego kumpli, wystarczyła luźna lekcja i Viserys. To był wstyd, ale tylko Ed faktycznie chciał siedzieć obok młodego smoka w ławce na lunchu, lekcji lub w autobusie i jako jedyny wyrażał zainteresowanie przyjaźnią z siedemnastoletnim chudzielcem, który miał obłęd w oczach, srebrne włosy i rodzeństwo lepsze od niego praktycznie we wszystkim. No, z wyjątkiem wiedzy książkowej, bo Viserys czytał dużo i dużo zapamiętywał. W tym przebijał doskonałą parkę.  
Z tym wszystkim: z Edem, łazienko-bitwą i wkurzającym budzikiem Viserys mógłby mieć dziś styczność, ale na szczęście była sobota. A sobota znaczyła pusty dom, spanie do południa i brak walk o cokolwiek. Innymi słowy: miał święty spokój chociaż raz w tygodniu.

Dlatego postanowił spożytkować ten czas na robieniu pożytecznych rzeczy, związanych z siedzeniem w piżamie do wieczora i oglądania seriali na Netflixie. Jasne, Viserys dbał o wizerunek swojej rodziny i zawsze, gdy ktoś w domu był, ubierał się tak schludnie, jak mało kto. Ale teraz, gdy nikt nie mógł porównywać go do tego "lepszego" rodzeństwa mógł być... no, chyba sobą, bo jak inaczej można opisać jego stan? Z nieco rozczochranymi włosami i piżamie oglądał "Riverdale" i pił wino, które zawsze gdzieś miał jego ojciec. Tak to u nich było, mogło zabraknąć jedzenia, ale alkohol zawsze gdzieś się znalazł.  
Tak więc Viserys siedział na kanapie w piżamie i kompletnie pijany oglądał "Riverdale" nie za bardzo nawet łapiąc, co działo się na ekranie, bo łzy zaczęły przysłaniać mu widok.

Bo, jak to zresztą często bywało w jego przypadku, kiedy się spijał znikały jego zahamowania, w tym także te tyczące się chociażby smutku. Trzeźwy Viserys nie pozwoliłby sobie na płacz. Pijanego zaś to nie obchodziło, bo było mu zwyczajnie źle. Samotnie, smutno, a w całym domu tak cholernie cicho, jakby nie mieszkali tu bogacze, a duchy. Uzależnione od porządku duchy, bo na całej powierzchni olbrzymiej posiadłości nie znalazłoby się nawet trochę kurzu. Doskonale czysty dom dla doskonale czystych ludzi, którzy go zamieszkiwali. Dla idealnej małej córeczki, najpopularniejszej w szkole, nowego, młodego i doskonałego prezesa oraz pierworodnego, ojca, który rządził żelazną ręką i świetnie na tym wychodził, matki tak pięknej, że urodą przyćmiewała ją jedynie jej rodzone dzieci... i jego, Viserysa Targaryena. Być może w innej rzeczywistości, gdzie byłby jedynakiem albo pierwszym dzieckiem byłby kimś ważniejszym. Tak to jako drugi syn, jedyny który nie miał chociażby planów na przyszłość i ten, który sypiał z dziewczynami tylko na jedną noc... cóż, dumą rodziny to nie był i to łagodnie mówiąc.

— Mógłbyś być bardziej, jak twój brat — ciągle powtarzał mu ojciec tym swoim starczym, skrzekliwym głosem, który brzmiał tak, jakby jadał żyletki, a nie jedzenie. A zresztą, kto to wiedział, może faktycznie wsuwał do spożywanego w samotności śniadania porcję żyletek zaprawionych pokaźną dawką niezłego skurwysyna. I popijał narastającym szaleństwem, którym podzielił się z Viserysem.

Przynajmniej Viserys tak myślał, ponieważ często... bardzo często śnił. Śnił o ogniu palącym jego twarz, o złocie spływającym gorącymi potokami po piasku i jego ciele i o tak przeraźliwym bólu, że budził się zlany potem i z krzykiem na ustach. Śnił o swojej śmierci, zapachu dziczy, odgłosie setek pędzących koni i wrzaskach wojowniczych ludzi. Śnił o swojej siostrze, siedzącej u boku swojego chłopaka Drogo, ale nie w znajomej mu wersji. Nie, oboje byli ubrani w stroje jakichś dzikusów, a Drogo wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał kogoś zabić. Jego siostra zaś miała wypukły brzuch, jakby była w ciąży.

Te sny były bardziej poryte, niż zdołał ogarnąć umysłem, ale najwyraźniej jego los postanowił mi raz po raz pokazywać, że musi się do nich przyzwyczaić, bo będzie je miał aż do usranej śmierci. I cóż on, młody, dziwacznie chudy i nielubiany chłopak miał z nimi zrobić? Jakby powiedział ojcu, to ten by mu się zaśmiał w twarz, ewentualnie czymś rzucił. Z nim nigdy nic nie było wiadomo. Albo zachowywał się jak uprzejmy, dojrzały i zrównoważony psychicznie starszy mężczyzna, dla którego faktycznie liczyło się dobro firmy i rodziny, albo stawał się burkliwym, wrednym dziadem, któremu Viserys czasami pragnął skrócić ziemskie bytowanie.

Jeszcze w innych chwilach siedział na fotelu w salonie, niczym na jakimś tronie i wrzeszczał jak opętany: Spalić ich wszystkich!

Viserys, nawet w swoich pijanych chwilach, kiedy jego umysł wciąż działał poprawnie, miał wrażenie, że czasami zamiast swojego ojca widzi siebie. Króla w koronie na tronie z mieczy, który zakrwawionymi rękoma wskazuje na poddanych i wrzeszczy, by ich spalili, bo obudzili smoka.

* * *

 

Jeśli w domu Baratheonów czegoś nie było, to zaliczano do tego ciszę i spokój. Bo, jak tak pomyśleć, to cała rodzinka była nieźle pokręcona. Robert, alias głowa rodziny i jednocześnie wielki amator doskonałych zabaw i zdradzania żony. Joffrey, który poziomem swojej popularności dorównywał jedynie poziomowi swojego ego i urządzał domówki tak głośne, że sąsiedzi nierzadko dzwonili po policję. Cersei, inaczej mówiąc matka czwórki dzieci, piękna kobieta i amatorka wystawnych obiadów z dużą dawką wina, Myrcella, będąca pięknością w swoim gimnazjum, a Jaime i Tyrion to już zupełnie inne historie. I pośród tej parady kolorów, ekstrawertyków i fanów przyjęć byli sobie Tommen oraz Mimir, odpowiednio najmłodszy i najstarsza. Tommen nie przepadał za takimi rozrywkami, ponieważ miał zaledwie trzynaście lat i był stanowczo na nie za młody, a szesnastoletnia wtedy Mimir była zazwyczaj nieobecna. Czemu?

Ponieważ według niej, jeśli było coś tak uwłaczającego jak banda spitych grubasów rzucająca się jedzeniem, niczym małe dzieci, to lepiej było trzymać się od tego z daleka. A poza tym Mimir, aka Mimuś (jak ją czasem nazywał ojciec, kiedy był w szczególnie doskonałym nastroju), miała swoich towarzyszy, którzy w towarzystwie jej rodzeństwa, rodziców i ogólnie całej rodziny zaczynali się dziwnie zachowywać. Zwłaszcza Edgar, ale to było dla niego raczej normalne. Arysa Sand zaś zwyczajnie wdała się w swojego na wpół obłąkanego ojca i stała się Martellem z krwi i kości. I nie przepadała za Baratheonami, wyjąwszy Mimir. Bo Mimir była taka, że jej właściwie nie dało się nie lubić.

Tego sobotniego poranka, po krótkiej, ale jakże emocjonującej rozmowie z przyjaciółmi na ich grupowym chacie, o którym dopiero co się dowiedziała, Mimir Baratheon jadła gofry oblane keczupem, popijała winem z dodatkiem pieprzu i zastanawiała się, co też mogłaby zrobić, żeby tylko nie siedzieć z rodziną w domu. Nie to, że ich nienawidziła, co to to nie, byli jej rodziną, ale… cóż, nigdy nie powiedziała, że musiała ich kochać nad życie, co nie? Nie. Gdyby mogła, to swoje rodzeństwo zamknęłaby w piwnicy, a rodziców pozbawiłą zapasów alkoholu i kochanków. Ale ponieważ była tylko głupim dzieciakiem, o rok młodszym od reszty swoich porytych przyjaciół to musiała jakoś znosić alkoholizm, zdrady, które nikomu poza nią nie przeszkadzały i dziwnego brata-psychopatę, którego raz walnęła cegłą, bo strzelił do ciężarnej kotki z kuszy. Mimir nie lubiła kotów, ale tych którzy je krzywdzili nazywała śmieciami i nienawidziła stokrotnie bardziej.

Westchnęła teatralnie, łyknęła jeszcze odrobinę wina (czyli pierwszy łyk), a resztę wylała do zlewu. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowała uszczuplić matczyne zapasy sfermentowanych, płynnych winogron przypominała sobie, że ich nienawidzi i bez pieprzu ani rusz. A pieprz gryzł w gardle, zwłaszcza połączony z goframi w keczupie. Mimir skrzywiła się. Jakimś cudem jej introwertyczni, wyobcowani przyjaciele z internetu, z którymi kontaktowała się jedynie dzięki grupowym chatom, a wychodziła w realu raz na ruski rok byli zajęci i żadnego nie było. Żadnego. Nawet Edgara, z którym normalnie już by oglądała hiszpańskie telenowele na stronach do wspólnego oglądania filmów.

— Gdzie się niby podziali? — powiedziała głośno, opierając się o zlew, a jej włosy pewnie by opadły jej ładnie dookoła twarzy, gdyby nie należały do dziewczyny o zdecydowanie najkrótszych włosach z paczki. Mimir zawsze ścinała się na chłopaka, a raczej odkąd jedna osoba (wuj Renly) powiedział, że przypomina Cersei we wszystkim, z wyjątkiem wieku. Mimir zaś nie mogła znieść faktu, że wygląda jak własna matka i błyskawicznie zabrała oszczędności, wkroczyła do domu Tyrellów, zapukała do drzwi swojego najlepszego kumpla, którego poznała na stronce dla społeczności LGBT Lorasa, który robił za jej fryzjera i wypowiedziała słowa, które potem przytaczała w różnych okolicznościach, głównie w żartach.

— Rżniemy na krótko, towarzyszu. — I faktycznie, piętnaście minut później miała nową fryzurę, a wcześniejsze długie do pasa loki leżały w koszu jej przyjaciela.

Ale wracając do jej niebywałego, niespodziewanego problemu z brakiem znajomych…

— Czyżby w końcu odkryli prawdziwe życie i stali się normalnymi ludźmi? Nieee, zapomniałam, to moi kumple i bro, a nie normalni ludzie — westchnęła raz jeszcze i skierowała swe kroki do pokoju, starannie przekradając się przed drzwiami tych, których budzić nie chciała.

No a kiedy już znalazła się w bezpiecznym azylu swojego pokoju, szybko usiadła na łóżku i opadła na nie. Przez moment miała chęć wrzeszczeć z nudów i samotności, ale jakoś to stłumiła i wstała. Nie lubiła być sama. Wtedy zawsze jakoś udawało jej się wmówić sobie, że jej przyjaciele (kochani ludzie, z którymi potrafiła gadać na chatach całymi godzinami a w szkole za każdym razem, gdy widzieli się na przerwach), Edgar Greyjoy (kochana cynamonowa buła z dodatkiem żyletek, tak emocjonalna jak mało kto) i nawet Loras (ulubiony biseksualny, ale raczej nastawiony na chłopaków przyjaciel) jej nienawidzili i byli z nią tylko dlatego, że miała pieniądze. Wtedy też zaczynały się myśli o tym, jak zostanie sama, bo ścięła włosy, wspierała feminizm pełną parą i była aseksualna.

A gdy tylko widziała któregoś z nich i się z nim śmiała z jakiejś głupoty, to wszystkie te obawy znikały i Mimir znowu była w stanie tworzyć kilogramy memów, zasypywać nimi ludźmi i żartować dosłownie ze wszystkiego.

Dlatego postanowiła zalogować się na ten nieszczęsny grupowy chat, na którym Ed chwalił się tym, że niebawem rozpracuje nowy nick Viserysa. Mimir uśmiechnęła się na tą myśl.

— Ed, kocham cię serio, ale ty naprawdę jesteś zbyt oczywisty, jeśli się w kimś zakochasz — wymamrotała.

* * *

 

Niektórzy ludzie ten poranek spędzili pijąc wino i nic nie robiąc, tak jak Viserys i Mimir. Inni, na przykład Theon i Edgar najzwyczajniej w świecie spali, ewentualnie spędzili go na drzewie unikając zębów wilkora chłopaka swojego brata. Jeszcze inni ćwiczyli z rodzeństwem od bladego świtu i to robiła głównie Arysa.

Bo przecież w tej paczce był jeszcze Domeric Bolton.

Domeric, którego bladym świtem obudził któryś z dziesięciu psów, które trzymali w domu, który dostał ataku śmiechu, bo przeczytaniu chatu, który wcale nie był taki śmieszny i który był, według niektórych znaczy Edgara, ideałem człowieka chodzącego po ziemi. Domeric nie potwierdzał, ani nie zaprzeczał, on zwyczajnie pozostawał sobą. Tym fajnym, co z rana słuchał emo zespołów, a południe starego dobrego punk rocka. Zaś wieczorami przechodził na grunge. Każdy, kto Domerica nie znał niewątpliwie pomyślałby, że ma przed sobą jakiegoś złego chłopaka, bo… w sumie, to nie byłoby takie dziwne. Domeric Roose Bolton miał metr siedemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu, przydługie i bardzo ciemne włosy, wyglądające, jakby szczotkę widziały w zeszłym stuleciu i tak jasne, lodowate oczy, że aż mroziły.

Ale, jak to często określała jego przyjaciółka Arysa, przypominająca całą sobą pustynne słońce: Wyglądał, jak zły chłopak, a w środku był miękki, niczym pianki z ogniska. I tak samo słodki. Bo w końcu… jak inaczej opisać człowieka, który potrafił wstać o trzeciej nad ranem tylko dlatego, że się do niego zadzwoniło i powiedziało, że jest ci smutno? Jak można nie kochać tej jednej osoby, która wyciągnęła szlochającego nastolatka ze złamanym serduszkiem z mokrej wanny, wyjęła mu butelkę wódki z dłoni i pocieszała całą noc? I jaki człowiek po prostu stawał obok ciebie, kiedy obawiałaś się zacząć uczestnictwo w jakiejś zabawie i wspierał cię calutki czas? Cóż, te wszystkie osoby łączyły się w postaci idealnego człowieka — Domerica Boltona — który, jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, był bardzo muzykalną osobą.

Tego konkretnego poranka, Domeric, który aktualnie wyprowadzał pięć z dziesięciu psów tak wielkich, że Ramsay chyba musiał karmić je sterydami, żeby aż tak wyrosły, napotkał na swojej drodze coś… niespodziewanego. Psy gończe hodowane przez jego brata miały czułe nosy, a największa z nich, suka o imieniu Kyra, była w tym zdecydowanie najlepsza. I Kyra właśnie musiała zwietrzyć jakiś nieznajomy lub bardzo nęcący zapach, bo nagle zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę krzaków. I użyła przy tym tak wielkiej siły, że Domeric właściwie się wywalił, wypuścił resztę smyczy z dłoni i dał się pociągnąć ogromnej psinie, która mogła mu wygryźć gardło, gdyby dostała taką komendę.

— Stój, Kyra, stój! — krzyknął Domeric, kiedy ogromny pies pociągnął go po błocie między krzaki. Wiedział, że gdzieś tam płynęła rzeka i był dosyć głęboki las, w którym łatwo było się zgubić i miał również świadomość, że kompletnie nie posiada orientacji w terenie. To dlatego niemalże wpadł w panikę, kiedy Kyra pociągnęła go głębiej.

Ale, ku jego szczęściu, suka zatrzymała się niedługo później i zaczęła wolno zbliżać się do jakiejś sterty głazów ułożonej tuż obok brzegu wody. Domeric wstałby i już byłby w drodze do domu, gdyby nie coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Przedmiotem tym był srebrny, lekko przybrudzony naszyjnik z czegoś, co wyglądało jak srebro, spoczywający na jednym z głazów i ten widok sprawił, że Domeric’owi zapaliły się lampki ostrzegawcze w mózgu. Bo przecież naszyjnik ze srebra (czy czegoś, co wyglądało jak srebro) nie powinien mieć czerwonego nalotu, co nie? Domeric przełknął ślinę i zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, co mu przypomniało czasy, gdy jako mały dzieciach przyglądał się temu, co zostało po tradycji jego porąbanego rodu. Inaczej, narzędziom tortur leżącym w piwnicy, na czele z wielkim, drewnianym krzyżem, na którym wciąż były ślady krwi i oderwanej skóry. Te wspomnienia i lekcje anatomii z ojcem pozwoliły mu na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznać to, co leżało za skałami.

Młody chłopak, może piętnastoletni. Włosy: zbyt wymazane krwią, by udało się rozróżnić kolor, ale wydawały się ciemne. Ciemne włosy Baratheonów.

Domeric cofnął się. Nie musiał znać Mimir, aby rozpoznać jednego z bękarcich synów Roberta Baratheona.


	3. zabójca bękartów

**Konwersacja:** _ Zbiorowość Obłąkanych Ekscentrycznych Troglodytów _

**@DomSubBolton** zalogował się.

Aktywni:  **@DomSubBolton, MemeBaratheon, @EccentricEd**

**@DomSubBolton:** Ej, ludzie

**@MemeBaratheon:** co? 

**@EccentricEd:** Si?

**@DomSubBolton:** Wiecie, że mam tu trupa? W sensie takiego ludzkiego? I to prawdziwego?!

**@MemeBaratheon:** okej, kto zakładał, że Ramsay kogoś zabije w sobotę?

**@EccentricEd:** Mam nadzieję, że nie Arysa. 

**@EccentricEd:** Ale zaraz, sprawdzę.

**@EccentricEd:** Okej, Theon.

**@DomSubBolton:** Ja poważnie mówię! Tu jest cholerny truposz!

**@DomSubBolton:** Najprawdziwszy, zakrwawiony i naprawdę nieźle śmierdzi!

**@EccentricEd:** Czy ty mi składasz jakąś propozycję?

**@EccentricEd:** Bo mam nadzieję, że nie. Bo jestem wegetarianinem. 

**@DomSubBolton:** Słuchaj. Ed, jeśli jeszcze nikt cię nie zabił, to ja będę pierwszy!

**@EccentricEd:** Lol, jakoś chyba ciężko zabić kogoś po raz drugi. Ale okej, wierzę, wierzę. Co zamierzasz zrobić z tym trupkiem? 

**@DomSubBolton:** Na początek niech ktoś mi powie, jak odebrać Kyrze jego dłoń. 

**@DomSubBolton:** A potem zadzwonię na policję.

**@MemeBaratheon:** ej, a próbowałeś rzucić jej coś, co pachnie Edem? psy za nim szaleją

**@MemeBaratheon:** szkoda, że ma kynofobię 

**@EccentricEd:** Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał, kiedy spanikowana będziesz tu pisać o tym, że masz pająka pod prysznicem

**@MemeBaratheon:** ale ja nie mam arachnofobii 

**@MemeBaratheon:** ja mam klaustrofobię. nie lubię ciasnych pomieszczeń

**@EccentricEd:** To kto z nas się bał pająków?

**@DomSubBolton:** Czy możecie odłożyć dyskusję na temat fobii i mi pomóc?! Nie wiem, jak wy, ale nigdy nie byłem w towarzystwie trupa!

**@MemeBaratheon:** czy pies twojego brata wypluł już rąsie?

**@MemeBaratheon:** jak tak to dzwoń po gliny i stamtąd spierdalaj

**@DomSubBolton:** Nie mogę

**@EccentricEd:** Niby zamierzałem już spadać, ale czemu nie możesz?

**@DomSubBolton:** Po pierwsze, nigdy już nie będziesz mi się w ramię wypłakiwał. A po drugie: Kyra właśnie zjada trupowi twarz a ja nie wiem, co zrobić, bo jestem pewny, że ten kundel mnie zabije, jeśli mu przeszkodzę. Nigdy mnie nie lubił, jasne?

**@DomSubBolton:** POMÓŻCIE MI W KOŃCU, JEBANE CIOTY!

**@TheonIsTheHero** zalogował się.

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Co tu się właśnie odwala?

**@MemeBaratheon:** idziemy ratować randomowe martwe ciało od jednego psa twojego byłego

**@MemeBaratheon:** Protect Domeric Team wraca do gry!

**@Eccentric Ed** zmienił nazwę konwersacji na  _ Protect Domeric and Viserys Team _

**@EccentricEd:** I’m on my way! 

**@EccetricEd** wylogował się.

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Niech ktoś zabierze mu uprawnienia admina. 

**@MemeBaratheon:** lol, ja tu jestem adminem

**@MemeBaratheon:** ale Domeric nigdy nie będzie w niebezpieczeństwie

**@MemeBaratheon:** not on my watch

**@MemeBaratheon:** już pędze, słonko 

**@MemeBaratheon** wylogowała się.

**@TheonIsTheHero:** Sorunia, ja się do twojego domu nie zbliżam. 

**@DomSubBolton:** spoko, sam bym się nie zbliżał, gdybym mógł

**@DomSubBolton:** dobra, lecę, bo Kyra zaczyna serio zajadać się tym trupem

**@DomSubBolton** wylogował się.

* * *

 

Gdyby Arysa Sand miała wybrać ponownie swoich przyjaciół, to pewnie zdecydowałaby się na tą samą paczkę, którą miała teraz. Nieważne, że dzwonili do niej, gdy była świeżo po porannym treningu i jej wyczerpane ciało miało ochotę jedynie na odpoczynek. Ale cóż, jak dzwoniła osoba, która ich wszystkich łączyła, znaczy się Ed, to lepiej było odebrać, bo chłopak nie odpuści, jeśli się nie dodzwoni. 

— Halo? Czego tam? — burknęła nastolatka, splatając swoje długie włosy w warkocz. 

— Przerywam poranny trening, ale pies Ramsay’a Boltona zjada na oczach Domerica jakiegoś trupa i zastanawiałem się, czy chcesz nam pomóc go powstrzymać. Chcesz?

— Łał, a już myślałam, że znowu masz problemy sercowe, bo Viserys Targaryen jednak nie chce być stalkowanym dosłownie wszędzie.

— Primo: nie stalkuję go już, mam na to szlaban od Mimir. Secundo: jakby tak było, to bym nie dzwonił tylko spamował na chacie, więc wiesz. To będziesz, czy nie, bo nie wiem, jak dużą pizzę wykombinować.

— Zaraz, według ciebie dokonano właśnie morderstwa w okolicy domu Boltonów, a ty chcesz z tej okazji zamówić pizzę?

— Lol, nie, bo to by było psychiczne. Ja robię pizzerinki ze specjalnego dietetycznego ciasta i zastanawiam się, jak duże je zrobić. Nawet zamordowanie kogoś jest dobrą okazją na zjedzenie dietetycznych, wegetariańskich pizzerinek. To jak?

— Człowieku, nie rozumiem cię czasami. Ale zaraz będę. Jak chodzi o Domerica i pizzerinki, to moja obecność jest obowiązkowa. Gdzie jest miejsce zbiórki?

— Przy trupie. Szukaj Domerica w otoczeniu psów. To będziesz jadła te pizzerinki, czy nie?

— Zrób mi pomidor plus ser i będę twoja.

— Bitch you know that i’m gay?

— Zaraz ci przywalę przez ten telefon. — I wtedy Ed się rozłączył. Arysa w sumie się nie dziwiła. Była prawdopodobnie jedyną dziewczyną w szkole, która posiadała ukształtowany sześciopak, wzrostem prawie przewyższała dzwoniącego do ludzi Greyjoy’a, no i za ojca miała gościa, który potrafił rzucić się z włócznią na kogoś, kto znieważył jedną z jego wielu córeczek. Ach, jeszcze miała pozwolenie na noszenie broni. Arysa robiła więc za tanka grupy, który wszystkich bronił. A teraz musiała znaleźć w sobie dosyć siły, aby opanować bandę obłąkanych dzieciaków, które według opowieści odkryły zwłoki, niczym w Riverdale. W sumie Arysa miała nadzieję, że żadne z nich nie skończy, jak Jason Blossom. 

To nie byłoby cool. 

Dziewczyna wyszła z łazienki, w której odebrała telefon i zaczęła ubierać rzeczy, które nie śmierdziały potem i krwią pokonanych w walce na włócznie sióstr. Yup, nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że chociaż jedno z tej bandy miało dobre relacje z rodzeństwem i nigdy nie planowało żadnego zabić. Arysa jednak, w odróżnieniu od reszty, miała dość siły w rękach i nogach, by tego poważnie dokonać. Niestety, Obara i Lady Nym były jeszcze silniejsze. Arysa, ubrana teraz w jasną koszulę i ciemne spodnie, które wyglądały, jakby przeczołgała się w nich przez koszary ( _ ale to tylko taki styl, tato _ ) wyskoczyła z pokoju, niemal wpadła na Tyene, przeprosiła w biegu i szybko zaczęła sunąć ku wyjściu, aby tylko nie natknąć się na Ellarię Sand, czyli swoją macochę. Nie to, że jej nie lubiła, zwyczajnie kobieta mogła ją nieco spowolnić, a Arysa wiedziała, że musi się bardzo śpieszyć, jeśli miała pomóc swoim przyjaciołom.

Może Ed na początku tego nie dostrzegał, ale skoro zbrodnię popełniono u Boltonów, to na bank były tam psy. A kynofobia i psy niezbyt dobrze ze sobą współpracowały.

Stwierdziła, że skoro jej kumpel Domeric mieszkał po drugiej stronie miasta, to nie warto by było telepać się tam piechotą i Arysa zdecydowała się na wzięcie samochodu. Prowadziła najlepiej z całej swojej paczki. Chociaż, co akurat było aż nazbyt prawdziwe, wysokich progów nie miała. Wyjechała swoim zniszczonym jeepem, który wyglądał jakby zrobił rajd po bagnie i szybko obrała jeden, doskonale znany kierunek. Na północ, tam, gdzie Domeric, jego wielkie psy i szaleństwo się szerzyło. Głównie z powodu Eda. Tak… głównie dlatego. 

Arysa nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie zabrała po drodze również zmierzającej do Boltonów Mimir, ale Edgara nie potrafiła namierzyć. Nie odbierał telefonu stacjonarnego, nie był aktywny na chacie… albo już panikował na jakimś drzewie, bo zobaczył jak wielkie były psy Boltonów, albo robił pizzerinki… ewentualnie był gdzieś (na pewno nie w domu) i robił coś, co tylko Edgar mógłby robić, gdy jego przyjaciel był w niebezpieczeństwie. Postanowiła się tym nie przejmować.

— To jak w jakimś serialu. Jak Riverdale, tylko jesteśmy słabszymi bohaterami — skomentowała Mimir, grzebiąc w telefonie i radiu samochodu. U Arysy nie istniała zasada, że “kto prowadzi, ten wybiera muzykę”. U niej to Mimir zawsze miała kontrolę nad radiem. Nikt inny. To znaczyło, że jechali słuchając najbardziej emo zespołu, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał, aka Fall Out Boy. Ale ponieważ obowiązywał ścisły zakaz śpiewania, to nie mogli bawić się tak dobrze, jak by chcieli. 

— Niby czemu słabszymi? Jest stereotypowy, hiperaktywny gej, jest biseksualna najlepsza przyjaciółka… jest dziwak, w którym wszyscy się kochają… dobra, nie. Znaczy ciebie i Theona nie ma w naszym Riverdale. 

— Cóż, mogłabym być Betty, gdyby nie fakt, że moja matka nie jest aż tak poryta, jak matka Betty. Ona tylko pije i zdradza tatę. — Mimir wzruszyła ramionami z lekkim uśmiechem, ale zaraz spoważniała. — Ej, ale serio, trzeba zadzwonić po policję. Domeric wydawał się serio bardzo przestraszony. Nawet przeklinał. — Arysa znała Domerica zbyt długo, by wiedzieć, że nie przeklinał bez potrzeby. Czyli sytuacja była bardzo poważna. 

Arysa zrozumiała to całkiem, kiedy zobaczyła, jak w umówionym miejscu stoi kilka wozów policyjnych, a policjant rozmawia z Roosem Boltonem. Ramsay zaś głaskał po pysku jednego z psów, prawdopodobnie Kyrę. Domeric z kolei wyglądał, jakby w ciągu jednego dnia postarzał się o dobre kilka lat. Wydarzenie nim wstrząsnęło, ale na widok wyskakujących z wozu Arysy i Mimir wyraźnie się rozweselił. Mimir, nie zauważając jakby oficerów krążących dookoła, dopadła do przyjaciela i uśmiechnęła się, chociaż nieco niewyraźnie.

— Jednak zadzwoniłeś po te gliny — wyszeptała, co Arysa, stojąca zaledwie kawałek dalej, wyraźnie usłyszała. Jednak jej uwagę przyciągała raczej policja. 

— Właśnie, Mim, mam dla ciebie wieści — odparł Domeric, przesuwając się na pniu na tyle, by obie dziewczyny mogły usiąść. — Ciebie to też zaciekawi, Arysa. Ktoś chyba zabił jednego z bękartów twojego taty, Mimir. 

— Zaraz, co?! — Baratheon uniosła się nieco, ale zaraz usiadła ponownie i potarła czoło. — Skąd wiesz?

— Raz z nim rozmawiałem. Wiedział o swoim pochodzeniu, to trochę pogadaliśmy. I teraz jest martwy. I nie udawaj smutku, bo wiem, że nawet go nie znałaś. — Arysa nie czuła w głosie przyjaciela żadnej urazy. Domeric w końcu taki nie był. Nie oceniał ludzi po tym, jak reagowali na stratę tych, których nawet nie znali, on… cóż, nie wiedziała, jakimi kryteriami się kierował przy wyborze przyjaciół, ale na pewno nie tym. — Właśnie, gdzie jest Edgar? Nie było go z wami?

— A nie powiedział, że pójdzie pierwszy? — zaniepokoiła się Mimir, a zaraz potem zmrużyła oczy. — Mam wrażenie, że tego pożałujemy. 

— Możemy zadać panu kilka pytań? — zapytał policyjny oficer Domerica, a chłopak wzruszył ramionami i podniósł się z pieńka. Arysa pomyślała wtedy, że jej przyjaciel nigdy nie wyglądał młodziej. I dziwniej. 

* * *

 

Tymczasem Edgar, który opuścił dom tak szybko, jak tylko zabrał motor swojego starszego brata Marona, rąbnął wujowi Euronowi trochę kasy i szybko zorientował się, gdzie mieszkał jego cel, wyruszył. Niestety, okazało się, że nie bardzo potrafi jeździć, więc po wjechaniu w drzewo na podwórku postanowił uciec piechotą. I przy okazji poszukać noclegu, bo Maron na pewno zamierzał go po tej akcji zabić. Chociaż, gdyby Maron spełniał swoje groźby, to Ed miałby już o rękę, nogę, lewe oko, połowę włosów mniej. No i zdążyłby umrzeć co najmniej trzy razy, także… Ale profilaktycznie wolał się oddalić od rozwalonego pojazdu i udać się do mety na własnych nogach, ze słuchawkami w uszach i śpiewem, przypominającym… cóż, tu akurat nie zaistniało żadne komiczne porównanie, gdyż Edgar śpiewał prawie tak dobrze, jak stalkował. Dlatego też i głos miał przyjemny i już wyszukał nowe konto Viserysa Targaryena i dodał go do grupowej konwersacji. Ale że jeszcze jego sympatii, crusha, czy obiektu westchnień online nie było, to na reakcję musiał sobie poczekać. 

W każdym razie Edgar, który nie posiadał komórki, a ze znajomymi komunikował się używając telefonu stacjonarnego, komputera lub cegły z przywiązaną wiadomością niespecjalnie mógł dzwonić do innych, co powodowało niesamowite problemy, ponieważ zawsze ktoś coś od niego chciał. Najczęściej dowiedzieć się, gdzie aktualnie był i czy jeszcze się nie zabił. I Edgar się tym martwił. Może, kiedy tak szedł z walkmanem przyczepionym do pasa i słuchawkami w uszach, to niezbyt było po nim widać zmartwienie, ale faktycznie był zdenerwowany. Domeric widział trupa, a Arysa i Mimir pewnie już były w drodze. Edgar nigdy tego specjalnie nie okazywał, ale o tą prawdziwie obłąkaną bandę dbał bardziej, niż o siebie. 

Ale teraz było coś, co musiał zrobić i naprawdę nie chciał z tym dłużej zwlekać. Dlatego, kiedy w końcu stanął przed bramą ogromnej posiadłości Targaryenów i zaczął naciskać guzik domofonu, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, był całkiem spokojny, gdy w głośniku rozległ się wkurzony głos Viserysa.

— Czy ty nie rozumiesz prostej aluzji, że cię nie lubię?! 

— Rozumiem, ale nie przyjmuję jej do wiadomości. Mam sprawę, która nie cierpi zwłoki. Znaczy… w sumie chodzi o zwłoki. Dobra, zdecydowanie chodzi o zwłoki. 

— Jakie znowu zwłoki?

— Trupa. Takiego martwego i ludzkiego, żeby nie było. — Przez moment było cicho. Tak cicho, że Ed zaczął się zastanawiać, czy uznano go winnym jakiejś zbrodni.

— Czemu mam wrażenie, że zrobiłeś coś i teraz próbujesz mnie do tego wciągnąć? — spytał już spokojniejszy Targaryen, jakby po wzięciu kilku głębokich oddechów. Ed mógłby się założyć, że Viserys niedawno wstał, bo w końcu była sobota. Gdyby nie to, że rozmawiali przez domofon, pewnie uzyskały potwierdzenie swych przypuszczeń.

— Bez obaw, jeszcze nikogo nie zabiłem. Jak już, to… dobra, oszczędze ci ckliwych tekstów na podryw ze stron z tekstami na podryw w stylu mordercy, ale ogólnie sytuacja jest taka, że kogoś właśnie zaciupali niedaleko domu Domerica.

— Boltona?

— Yup.

— A to na pewno nie był Ramsay?

— Nie, on nie zostawiłby ciała na widoku, jest na to za sprytny, przecież go znamy. Każdy świrus domyśli się, że to nie on więc… piszesz się na zabawę w detektywów z bandą ludzi, którzy powinni raczej siedzieć w szpitalu psychiatrycznym? 

— Czy ty byś na to poszedł?

— Jasne. A ty?

— Powiem to tylko dlatego, że zbrodnie mnie ciekawią. Okej. Pójdę, ale to pierwszy i ostatni raz.

— Ja pierdzielę, nie spodziewałem się. Nawet nie planowałem, co zrobię, jeśli się zgodzisz, Viserys… em, masz może samochód, żeby mnie podrzucić pod dom Boltonów? — Nawet ze swojej pozycji przed bramą Edgar niemal doskonale widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak Viserys przewraca oczami w irytacji, którą pamiętał i z lekcji i z autobusu. Ogólnie ze wszystkich miejsc, w których razem siedzieli. Z inicjatywy Greyjoy’a oczywiście.

— Właź. — I wtedy brama się otworzyła, a Edgar poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś mu powiedział, że dostał właśnie bilet do raju. 


	4. pieprzona brygada scooby'ego doo

Gdyby Viserys miał powiedzieć o osobach, które były dla niego najbardziej charakterystyczne, to zapewne wymieniłby ze trzy, cztery nazwiska, a Edgar Greyjoy były jednym z nich. Bo, co trzeba było przyznać, mało kto był tak charakterystyczny jak Edgar Greyjoy. Ed, który ze swoimi ciemnymi włosami i przerażająco niebieskimi oczami wyglądał, jak skrzyżowanie szaleńca z modelem. Ed z jego przystojną twarzą, niesamowicie chudym ciałem i wzrostem, którym ustępował tylko kilku osobom w szkole. Ed, który aktualnie stał z tym swoim dziwnym, zawadiackim uśmiechem tuż przed Viserysem i sprawiał wrażenie nieskończenie zadowolonego z rozwoju sytuacji. A ponieważ sytuacja miała związek z zamordowaniem jakiegoś człowieka... cóż, Viserys chyba miał prawo się nieco obawiać. Jednocześnie wiedział, że jeśli Edgar miał coś komuś kiedykolwiek zrobić, to na pewno nie młodemu smokowi. Znaczy, Viserys wiedział, że Edgar prędzej, czy później kogoś zamorduje. Po prostu raczej nie zanosiło się na to, by stał się jego pierwszą ofiarą.

Ale na wszelki wypadek to on prowadził. 

— No więc tak… — zaczął niepewnie Edgar, nagle tracąc całą swoją zawadiackość. Gdyby Viserys nie znał Greyjoya z niemalże każdej lekcji, to byłby pomyślał, że Edgar się peszy. Bo tak to zdecydowanie wyglądało: brunet nie potrafił skupić wzroku na twarzy Viserysa, a latał oczyma po całym pomieszczeniu i na dodatek przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę. O rumieńcu na policzkach nie wspominając. — Um, prowadź do samochodu? Dobra, jestem człowiekiem bezpośrednim i po prostu panikuję. Em… jakbym milczał w aucie to przez nieśmiałość… albo sen. Zasypiam w samochodach. Chyba muszę się już zamknąć. 

Ta jazda samochodem była zdecydowanie najbardziej niezręczną jazdą czymkolwiek, jaką kiedykolwiek przeżył Viserys. Jego auto było nowoczesne, nowiutkie i czyste jak cholera, bo ojciec zawsze wbijał mu do głowy, że o własne auto trzeba dbać, a jeśli jeździ się samochodem któregoś z członków obrzydliwie bogatej rodziny, to trzeba o niego dbać bardziej, niż o siebie. Dlatego młody smok poczuł automatyczny niepokój, kiedy Edgar usadowił się na siedzeniu pasażera i zapatrzył w okno swoimi nienaturalnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.  _ Zabawne —  _ pomyślał Viserys. —  _ Zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej, niż w szkole, autobusach, czy gdy wydzwania przez telefon. Jakby przerażało go to, że jesteśmy tylko my dwaj.  _

— Mogę włączyć radio? — zapytał nagle Edgar i jego głos był taki chrapliwy, jakby nie mówił od tygodnia… a nie pięciu minut. I to było dosyć niepokojące, zwłaszcza, gdy Viserys miał przed oczami tego Edgara ze szkoły. Bo Ed, z którym blondyn siedział w ławce na prawie wszystkich lekcjach zawsze wyrywał się do odpowiedzi, często odpowiadał źle i to wywoływało śmiech u wszystkich. Chociaż… nie sam fakt, że Edgar się mylił, bo to byłby humor na poziomie gimnazjalisty. Edgar zwyczajnie zawsze wypowiadał się tak komicznym, rozemocjonowanym tonem, że aż ciężko było wytrzymać. Dlatego ludzie go lubili. Dlatego i… no, sporo się do tego przyczynił fakt, że Edgar śpiewał lepiej, niż Domeric Bolton. A kiedy ci dwaj wzięli jeszcze do ekipy Mimir, to tworzyła się kapela doskonała. Dlatego często zdarzało się tak, że ta dziwna trójka, wraz z Arysą z gitarą w dłoni siedziała na progu szkoły grając jakieś przyjemne dla ucha melodie.

Więc, cóż się dziwić, zobaczenie Edgara Greyjoya tak nienaturalnie  _ cichego  _ było dziwne. 

Cisza zanikła, gdy Edgar włączył radio, a dokładniej jeden z utworów Fall Out Boy “The Last Of The Real Ones”, dlatego Viserys stwierdził, że przynajmniej gust ma dobry. 

— Pożyczysz mi na moment telefon? Chcę ogarnąć, czy są jeszcze u Boltonów — powiedział po chwili Ed, już pewniejszym głosem, ale wciąż pozbawionym tej dzikiej iskry. 

— Nie masz swojego?

— No… tak się składa, że nie. — Viserys spojrzał na niego, a Edgar wzruszył ramionami. — Mam dużą rodzinę. I patrz na drogę! 

— Jak można nie posiadać telefonu komórkowego? Nawet tego najtańszego?

— Może nie lubię być ograniczany? I i tak wszystko gubię także ten… to mogę? Spokojnie, nie będę przeglądał zdjęć w galerii. 

— Dlaczego miałbym się o to martwić? — spytał młody smok, a Edgar uśmiechnął się dziwnie, jakby wracał do dawnego siebie.

— Bo możesz mieć jakieś przypałowe zdjęcia.

— Nie mam.

— Każdy ma. Wiesz, że kiedy racz ukradłem telefon Mimir, to znalazłem na nim zdjęcia nagich ludzi? I to w biegu? Kurde, ona ma ten gust w fotografii. Zawsze znajdzie to, co najfaniejsze. 

— Zdjęcia nagich, biegających ludzi?

— Yup. Właśnie te. — Ed uśmiechnął się szeroko i wziął telefon swojego kierowcy. On już chyba nawet nie miał ochoty zaprotestować. 

* * *

 

Konwersacja:  _ Protect Domeric and Viserys Team _

**@KingV** zalogował się

Aktywni:  **@MemeBaratheon, @ThatGayGirl, @KingV**

**@KingV:** ej, ludzie, to Ed

**@KingV:** gdzie jesteście? 

**@MemeBaratheon:** komisariat, dude

**@MemeBaratheon:** czekamy na Domerica, aż go wypuszczą ze składania zeznań czy czegośtam 

**@MemeBaratheon:** Theon już jedzie, także czekamy tylko na ciebie

**@ThatGayGirl:** Ja bym się raczej zastanawiała, czemu zmieniłeś nick i to, zupełnym przypadkiem na ten należący do Viserysa Targaryena.

**@ThatGayGirl:** Powiedz mi, mój drogi przyjacielu… CZY CI SIĘ W KOŃCU UDAŁO???

**@KingV:** nie, ale pracuję nad tym

**@MemeBaratheon:** pisz szyfrem, memie, bo Sam Wiesz może to teraz przeczytać 

**@ThatGayGirl:** To i tak będzie mniej niezręczne, niż reszta rzeczy, które planowałeś zrobić.

**@MemeBaratheon:** SZYFR!

**@KingV:** ten szyfr jest głupi, okej, czekajcie na nas, zaraz będziemy

**@KingV** wylogował się.

* * *

 

Mimir z rodu Baratheonów nieczęsto lądowała w komisariacie. Ba, nawet w szkolnej kozie nie była nigdy. A już na pewno nie siedziała na krawężniku w zanikających pozostałościach ciepłego lata i nie czekała na swojego najlepszego towarzysza, aż zakończy jakieś przesłuchanie. Chociaż jak już, to spodziewała się tam Edgara z jednym z jego nieskończonych wybryków, a nie Domerica. Przecież Domeric, jako chyba jedyny z Boltonów, był względnie normalnym człowiekiem i nie chełpił się tym, że jego przodkowie dosłownie obdzierali ludzi ze skóry… a w tym, według niektórych źródeł, torturowali jakiegoś członka rodu Greyjoy’ów. Ogólnie, Mimir uznawała dzieje Westeros za niesamowicie pokręcone. Raz, gdy włamała się do szkolnego archiwum odkryła całe zasoby niesamowicie porytej historii, na które składały się tony kazirodztwa, morderstw, bękartów, kazirodztwa, królobójców… no i kazirodztwa. Gdyby miała wymienić wszystkich, którzy zabawiali się z własnym rodzeństwem, to pewnie rodzina Targaryenów by ją pozwała. 

A własna matka strzeliłaby jej w pysk.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytała Arysa, odrywając wzrok od telefonu. Mimir wzruszyła ramionami.

— O tym, co zawsze. O memach, Domericu, kazirodztwie… dobra, do jasnej cholery, nie powiem tego nigdy więcej, okej? Umieram wewnętrznie, tak się o niego boję.

— O Domerica? — upewniła się Arysa, a Mimir przytaknęła tak gwałtownie, że jej krótkie włosy zakołysały się delikatnie. 

— Wiesz, jak to z nim jest. — Jej słowa zabrzmiały, jakby się krztusiła, a to wszystko dlatego, że młoda dziewczyna zwyczajnie powstrzymywała łzy. Jasne, Mimir była twarda. Bardzo twarda. Ale istniały rzeczy jeszcze twardsze od niej i myśl o przerażeniu kogoś tak jej bliskiego, jak Domeric była jedną z nich. Co prawda, każdy, kto choć raz widział Mimir bez wątpienia powiedziałby, że była w związku z Edgarem, bo już od samego początku znajomości wiedzieli, że byli bratnimi duszami… ale to z młodym Boltonem Mimir była zdecydowanie najbliżej. Bliżej, niż z Edgarem, bo Edgar mimo wszystko zajmował się swoimi sprawami i był raczej samotnikiem. Pełnym życia, ale samotnikiem. Domeric i Mimir mogli robić ze sobą dosłownie wszystko, od oglądania memów na telefonach, do wyśmiewania poważnych tematów, wielogodzinnych seansów filmowych i nawet wspólnego gotowania, co nie zawsze kończyło się dobrze. Z Edem większość takich rzeczy kończyła się w momencie, gdy jego dziwny temperament  dochodził do głosu i zaczynało robić się dziwnie. Ewentualnie zawsze ktoś przerywał. 

Sami w końcu uznali, że jednak nie są zbyt dobrymi partnerami w czymkolwiek, co przyjęto z ulgą. 

Jedynie Domeric był… był w stanie poruszyć w niej  **to coś** i razem byli niepokonani. Trudno więc było opisać słowami, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. 

Wtedy właśnie usłyszały pisk opon roweru i, zanim jeszcze Arysa zdążyła powiedzieć coś na temat smutku przyjaciółki, tuż obok nich zatrzymał się niesamowity Theon Greyjoy w całej swojej szczupłej postaci z rozczochranymi, jasnobrązowymi włosami. Był tak podobny do braci… ale tylko starszych. Asha i Edgar wyglądali, jakby urwali się z całkiem innej rodziny ze swoimi chudymi, ale przystojnymi ciałami i ciemnymi włosami. Mimo to Theon wyglądem w niczym nie ustępował pozostałym, a odkąd zakończył bardzo BARDZO toksyczny związek z, bądź nie bądź, bratem Domerica, to stał się też… jakiś milszy. 

— Wiadomo już coś? — zapytał zeskakując z roweru i siadając na krawężniku obok dziewczyn. Jasne, miały samochód, ale krawężnik teraz wydawał się jakiś wygodniejszy. 

— Nie, ale czekamy. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie okej…

— Mimir, to przesłuchanie, czy składanie zeznań, wszystko jedno, a nie operacja na otwartym sercu. Wiem, że się martwisz, ale słuchaj siostry Arysy, wszystko będzie dobrze — odparła w końcu Sand, klepiąc mniejszą dziewczynę przyjacielsko po plecach. Mimir uśmiechnęła się krzywo, wyobrażając sobie, jak absurdalnie musieli wyglądać. Troje nastolatków, w tym jedna wysoka i umięśniona piękność, szczupły przystojniak z resztkami dawnego zawadiackiego wyglądu i ostrzyżona na chłopaka blondynka, prawie wyższa od przystojniaka. Cóż, Mimir miała rzekomo wzrost po ojcu, dlatego cóż się dziwić, że prawie przewyższyła Domerica. 

Wtedy właśnie, kiedy tak siedzieli w ciszy, bo nikt nie chciał jej jakoś przerwać zza zakrętu wypadł jakiś luksusowy wóz i zatrzymał na parkingu przed komisariatem. Z miejsca kierowcy wypadł zaś ktoś bardzo wysoki, bardzo chudy i bardzo wyglądający, jak Edgar. Ed zlokalizował przyjaciół akurat w chwili, gdy drzwi niebieskiego budynku otworzyły się i stanął w nich Domeric. 

— Stary, ty żyjesz! — krzyknął Ed, zaskakując wszystkich i natychmiast pobiegł do Boltona. Domeric wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego i zmieszanego, ale poza tym całkowicie zdrowego. Mimir odetchnęła z ulgą. 

— Co tak długo? — zapytała, stając obok przyjaciela i patrząc w jego lodowato niebieskie oczy. Domeric wzruszył ramionami. 

— Musieli upewnić się co do tożsamości denata. I ponoć to jakiś gość, który nazywa się Maron Stone…? Nie mam pojęcia, nie do końca słuchałem. Ale jest coś ciekawego w tym — zastrzegł i rozejrzał po twarzach zebranych. Viserys, który wysiadł tak cicho, jakby był duchem a nie człowiekiem wydawał się z lekka tylko zainteresowany całą sytuacją, ale pozostali - zwłaszcza Edgar - mieli twarze błyszczące z ekscytacji. No, Theon zachowywał rezerwę. Zawsze jej nieco miał w towarzystwie Domerica, ze względu na młodszego brata wypuszczonego z komisariatu chłopaka. 

— Ale powiem wam to w odosobnieniu.

— Bro, kocham cię, ale serio, mów wcześniej — westchnęła Arysa. — To gdzie nam powiesz?

— Stawiam dychę, że powie “tajna kryjówka” — wtrąciła Mimir.

— W Tajnej Kryjówce!

— Acha! 

* * *

 

Przez tajną kryjówkę Domeric zawsze rozumiał niewielki domek na drzewie, zbudowany w głębi lasu za domem Mimir. Domek właściwie już nie był na drzewie, bo ogromny konar był już właściwie tuż przy ziemi, więc wdrapali się do niego bardzo łatwo. Wtedy też Domeric Bolton wziął głęboki oddech, przebiegł po twarzach zebranych, udał, że wcale nie zdziwił go widok Viserysa, i zaczął mówić. 

— Słyszałem, że tamci policjanci mówili o tej zbrodni. To było morderstwo z premedytacją. Religijne w dodatku! I to dokonane przez sektę, która już raz w dziejach Westeros mocno namieszała, wiecie? — Viserys parsknął słysząc komicznie zaakcentowany głos Domerica, czym Bolton ani trochę się nie zraził. — Słyszałem tylko wzmianki, ale ponoć szukają kogoś, kto używa pseudonimu “Wielki Wróbel”. I jest nieźle pokręcony.

— I to wszystko podsłuchałeś na komisariacie? — Głos młodego Targaryena ociekał kpiną. Domeric wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie chwalę się. Jakby przy mym boku była Mimir Najlepszy Haker Miasta, to bym dowiedział się więcej, ale tak to cóż. Tylko tyle wywnioskowałem z tego wszystkiego, także ten… coś z tym robimy, czy dajemy sobie spokój i idziemy do Eda robić wegetariańskie pizzerinki? 

— Jestem za jedzeniem — wtrącił Theon, a Arysa skwapliwie przytaknęła. Edgar i Mimir jednak, co było dziwne dla nich, milczeli. Viserys zaś wyglądał, jakby miał dosyć tego wszystkiego. W końcu najstarsza z dzieci Baratheonów odezwała się jakimś dziwnym, zamyślonym głosem:

— Ej, ja chyba skądś kojarzę tego Wielkiego Wróbla. Loras mi raz o nim opowiadał, a innym razem mama. Ponoć kiedyś serio była taka sekta “Wiara Siedmiu”. Wiecie, jak nasza tylko… bardziej porąbana. Wycinali gwiazdy na czołach i nie lubili wszystkich heretyków. 

— Też o nich słyszałem — potwierdził Viserys, wzdychając. — I co z tego? To było pięć tysięcy lat temu i zniknęło wraz ze smokami, wilkorami i Innymi. Tego już nie ma. 

— Cóż, trup, którego znalazłem mówi inaczej.

— Okej, po pierwsze ludzie umierają na różne sposoby, a po drugie, to gdyby faktycznie Wiara go zabiła to… chyba by zostawili tą gwiazdę, co nie? — Viserys założył ręce na piersi. — Czytałem, że od początku to był ich znak rozpoznawczy. Znaczy, odkąd powołano odłam Wojujący. 

— Pewnie miał tą gwiazdę. Kyra zjadła mu twarz. — Edgar spojrzał z ukosa na Viserysa, potem przebiegł wzrokiem po wszystkich zebranych, a na jego twarzy zaczął formować się diaboliczny uśmiech. Wtedy też pierwszą rzeczą, jaką pomyślał sobie Domeric było “o cholera”. A zaraz potem “o cholera, on serio chce to zrobić”. 

— Mam pewien genialny pomysł! — wykrzyknął Edgar, a reszta potoczyła się jak lawina. Mimir walnęła się dłonią w twarz, mamrocząc coś typu “wiedziałam”, Arysa zamrugała powoli, jakby nie dotarło do niej znaczenie zdania, a zaraz potem jęknęła z czymś między zdenerwowaniem a znudzeniem, Theon pokręcił głową zirytowany i podsumował to tekstem: On serio musi być adoptowany… A Viserys chyba jako jedyny musiał chwilę poświęcić na zrozumienie, o co młodemu chudzielcowi chodziło. Kiedy już do tego doszedł, to wyraźnie się zdenerwował. Wtedy jednak Edgar zrobił coś, co tylko Edgar mógłby zrobić. Złapał Targaryena za ręce, podciągnął go na nogi i objął mocno jednym ramieniem. Po tym wycelował palcem w rozlatujący się sufit domku i krzyknął niesamowicie czystym, donośnym głosem:

— Jesteśmy pieprzoną brygadą Scooby’ego Doo, skarbie! 


	5. ❝Twoja siostra jest szurnięta❞

Ponieważ Edgar już niejeden raz wyskoczył z pomysłem założenia brygady detektywów i biegania po mieście szukając zagadek, to Arysa nie była tym aż tak zaskoczona, jak niewtajemniczeni. Czyli wszyscy, którzy nie znali Eda zbyt długo lub zbyt dobrze. Czyli głównie Viserys. Znaczy, tylko Viserys. Sama Sand była niesamowicie obojętna w stosunku do tego, co opanowało siedzących w domku na drzewie nastolatków. Nigdy nie przepadała za zagadkami, serialami kryminalnymi, czy zastrzykami energii, które wszystkich dookoła doprowadzały do euforii. Jej wystarczały codzienne bitwy z siostrami, jakieś gry komputerowe od których jej serce waliło… ponoć miała tak dlatego, że jeśli napotkała coś dla siebie przyjemnego, to ekscytowała się tak bardzo, że aż bolało. Przynajmniej tak to tłumaczył jej ojciec. Arysa taka była. Przeważnie do bólu spokojna, a gdy przechodzili do walk, to pierwsza zrywała z siebie ubranie, malowała na twarzy bojowe barwy i szła wybijać zęby cegłami. Agresja i spokój mieszały się w jej mózgu, czasami doprowadzając otoczenie do paniki, bo nikt nie wiedział, jak zamierzała zareagować w danym momencie. To psychologowie nazywali brakiem kontroli nad emocjami, Ellaria Sand zaś… no, byciem pociągającym, ewentualnie femme fatale. Arysa szczerze miała to gdzieś i uważała, że skoro facetów pociągają niezależne, silne babki, które zechcą usidlić, to niech sobie szukają gdzie indziej. Ona wolała dziewczyny, dziękuję bardzo. 

Ale jej orientacja kompletnie nie miała tu nic do rzeczy, kiedy siedziała pod ścianą, patrzyła jak Viserys ochrzaniał i wyzywał kompletnie niewzruszonego Edgara (co swoją drogą wyglądało dosyć zabawnie, bo Targaryen był niższy od  Greyjoya o co najmniej pół głowy), a pozostała część ekipy również wydawała się tym nie przejmować. Przynajmniej tyle wywnioskowała z tego, że Theon patrzył na ekran telefonu i najprawdopodobniej pisał ze swoim chłopakiem, a Domeric i Mimir już kompletnie przestali zauważać pozostałych i zaczęli gadać ze sobą w dziwnym języku, znanym jako “język vine’ów i memów”, co polegało w skrócie na tym, że pokazywali sobie nawzajem dziwne filmiki i się z nich chichrali. Arysa szanowała to, szczerze lubiła wyobrażać sobie, że Mimir i Domeric kiedyś skończą jako para w domu w górach z masą psów i zerem dzieci, bo nienawidzili ich, a Bolton się ich bał. 

A Sand się szczerze nie dziwiła, dzieci były przerażające jak cholera.

Uwagę dziewczyny zwrócił podejrzany łomot, a gdy spojrzała w tamtą stronę, tylko cudem powstrzymała się od powstania i przywalenia tym dwóm dzieciom w skórze nastolatków, z czego jeden był w drugim zakochany. Bo Viserys pchnął Edgara na podłogę i chyba próbował go udusić. Ed zaś niespecjalnie się tym przejmował, bo miał przewagę wzrostu i zwyczajnie zrzucił z siebie jasnowłosego, narwanego chłopaka. Ale Arysa, jak to ona, nie mogła czegoś takiego tolerować. Żyła w przemocy codziennie, bo miała przecież osiem sióstr. Nie musiała jej znosić też w gronie przyjaciół… a jeśli już jakaś była, to Sand zawsze znajdowała sposób, by jej zaradzić. Dlatego taki Theon na przykład nie próbował jej poderwać. Nikt nie próbował jej poderwać. Ostatni taki amant skończył w szpitalu z wybitą szczęką. 

Arysa nienawidziła przemocy w gronie przyjaciół, dotykających kobiet amantów, co myśleli, że wszystko mogą i bólu kostek, które zawsze jej się przytrafiały, kiedy wybijała takim podrywaczom zęby. A kiedy podeszła do walczących chłopaków, Mimir, która to zauważyła szturchnęła Domerica. Theon podniósł głowę. 

— Hej, Ed — rzucił, a jego brat na moment oderwał się od przepychanki ze swoim zauroczeniem, w trakcie której udało się mu już posiniaczyć i siebie i Viserysa. Ale żaden z tych pożałowania godnych wojów nie odpuszczał swojej przegranej potyczki. 

— Co?! — No, przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczył zbliżającej się Arysy. Wtedy Edgar przełknął ślinę i zdążył wypowiedzieć jedno słowo: — Cholera. 

Wtedy już jednak było zbyt późno na przeprosiny.

Kiedy zaś pół godziny później Edgar i Viserys siedzieli w kuchni Baratheonów przykładając lód do opuchniętych twarzy, a Asha Greyjoy (która dołączyła do ekipy niedługo po tym, jak usłyszała, że Ed skasował motocykl jednego ze starszych braci) spokojnie dyskutowała na temat walk i szorstkich rąk z Arysą, której na dodatek owijała palce bandażami. 

Tylko ślepy i Edgar nie dostrzegłby wyraźnej miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia. 

— Jakim cudem znowu dałeś się jej skopać? — zapytał Domeric, nawet nie chichocząc, tylko otwarcie ciesząc się z bólu Edgara. — A, racja… przecież to Arysa Sand, najlepszy wojownik Westeros, w której żyłach płynie krew Oberyna Martella… a ty to Ed. 

— Weź, spierdalaj — odparł Edgar, tak nosowo i niewyraźnie, jak tylko by mógł przy mocno spuchniętej twarzy. 

— Nie wkurzaj się, Ed, przecież twoja przyszła rodzina nie będzie cię lać codziennie — dodała Mimir, wyłaniając się z salonu z paczką ciastek. Domeric parsknął, a Viserys i Ed jakby w synchroniazcji spojrzeli na młodą dziewczynę. — Co? Czyżbym źle zinterpretowała fakt, że Arysa i Asha właśnie się całują? 

* * *

 

Jedyną rzeczą, której Mimir nienawidziła w swojej szkole była Daenerys Targaryen. 

Naprawdę. Wszystkich Mimir potrafiła polubić. Wszystkich, oprócz tej baby. 

Dany siedziała niedaleko Mimir na wosie i przyprawiała córkę Baratheonów o migrenę i napady furii za każdym razem. A nawet się do niej nie zbliżała. Nie, Mimir drażniło co innego. To, jak Dany zachowywała się w stosunku do innych, tą chłodną pogardę, tą wyniosłość i styl wypowiedzi, od którego można było zasnąć. I jeszcze jej agresywny chłopak coś do tego wnosił. Mimir była gotowa się założyć, że Dany skończy z bękartem w brzuchu przed ukończeniem liceum. I faktycznie się założyła. 

Nie wspominając o czymś, czego już Mimir zdzierżyć najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mogła. Według logiki, jeśli było się w monogamicznym związku z jedną osobą, którą się kochało, to jakim, kurwa, prawem Dany starała się też poderwać innego człowieka, który - takim nawiasem mówiąc - również był w zdrowej relacji z kobietą, którą kochał? Mimir wściekało to, że Daenerys uważała, zresztą tak jak jej popierdolony braciszek Rhaegar, że jeśli jest się z rodu Targaryenów, to OCZYWIŚCIE MOŻNA RUCHAĆ NA PRAWO I LEWO WSZYSTKICH TYCH, KTÓRZY BYLI W INNYCH ZWIĄZKACH I ROBIĆ IM BĘKARTY. Tyle że Rhaegar przynajmniej nie narzucał się jednemu z tych nielicznych, którzy faktycznie byli bardzo Mimir bliscy - tajemniczemu bękartowi o nazwisku Snow. Doszło nawet do tego, że Mimir reagowała bardzo dziwnie na innych ludzi, gdy w pobliżu była Dany.

— Hej, Mimir, czy mogłabyś…

— Tak, ale jeśli ty wpierw zamrozisz tą sukę! 

Ale tylko czasami. Mimir zdarzały się delikatne napady agresji, gdy w okolicy była Daenerys. Tylko w jej obecności. Domeric nawet żartował, że udziela jej się szaleństwo Targaryenów i to tylko przez siedzenie za jednym na wosie. Ona wtedy odpowiedziała, że w takim razie Edgar już dawno powinien zwariować. A potem zamyślili się na moment, równocześnie wzruszyli ramionami i stwierdzili:

— On już zbzikował i nie potrzebował do tego krwi smoka. 

Ale wracając do historii o morderstwie bękarta, która właściwie nie obchodziła nawet tych, co - według scenariusza - mieli ją rozwiązać…

Mimir siedziała na wosie, starając się słuchać nauczyciela i nie zwracać uwagi na pewną osobę, która siedziała tuż przed nią i… żyła. Tak, ta złość może i była szkodliwa dla wszystkich dookoła, ale na pewno nie irracjonalna. Bo Mimir wiedziała  _ coś.  _ To, co dzieliła jedynie z najbliższą sobie osobą. Młodym Boltonem, bo to jego właśnie tyczyła się sprawa. To dzięki niemu Mimir znienawidziła Dany. Choć raczej lepsze byłoby użycie słów: dla niego. Przecież Daenerys nie musiała igrać z uczuciami Domerica, który - jeszcze jako piętnastoletni dzieciak - miał wobec niej niesamowite zauroczenie. Ba, on się w niej zakochał i Mimir, jeszcze wtedy czternastoletnia smarkula, co nie znała się na niczym, uznała ich za ładną parę. A tu bam. Nic. Dany cały czas miała na boku i Drogo i jakiegoś Daario, który nikogo nie obchodził. 

Wtedy pierwszy i jedyny raz widziała go płaczącego.

Płakał przez Dany. Płakał, bo poczuł się zdradzony. 

A Domeric nigdy nie płakał. On się śmiał. Zawsze się śmiał, przynajmniej we wspominkach Mimir, a wtedy… tamtego dnia płakał, jak dziecko i ona nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. 

Poza tym Dany była uprzedzona i do Starków i do Baratheonów i właściwie do wszystkich, którzy na pierwszym spotkaniu nie całowali szanownej królowej nóżek. 

— Wbijasz ten długopis w ławkę już od pięciu minut — wyszeptała Sansa. — Stało się coś, czy… zgaduję, że to znowu ona.

— Tak.

— Jesteś zła o Domerica tak, jak ja o Jona, ale ta ławka nie jest niczemu winna.

— Jak przestanę ranić ławkę, to oberwie ktoś inny.

— Wiesz, jeśli chodzi o nią, to nie mam nic przeciwko. — To sprawiło, że Mimir przestała dźgać ławkę i parsknęła. Starkówna była jej przyjaciółką. Nie najlepszą, bo to zaszczytne miejsce zajmował Edgar, ale przyjaciółką. Siedziały na tym wosie razem i Sansa chyba jako jedyna powstrzymywała wtedy Mimir od dokonania zbrodni. Ale robiła to z troski. Przecież za morderstwo szło się do więzienia, a ona tam się nie śpieszyła. 

Wos się skończył, wściekłość przeszła, a Mimir opuściła klasę czym prędzej, byle tylko uniknąć konieczności wyjaśnienia poranionej ławki. I wtedy uderzyła o kogoś, kto wydał z siebie krzyk bólu i jakoś tak wiedziała, że wpadła na Viserysa. Głównie dlatego, że srebrne włosy miała tylko dwójka uczniów, a Dany była od Mimir niższa. I Dany nie nosiła na twarzy plastrów, bo w sobotę ktoś jej ostro wtłukł i przypadkiem to była Arysa. 

— Hej, mój ulubiony z rodu — powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko i z zadowoleniem obserwując zrezygnowanie na twarzy młodego smoka.

— Wyjaśnisz mi, jakim cudem ciągle na któregoś z was trafiam, a staram się was unikać?

— Przypadki. Z wyjątkiem Edgara, bo chodzisz z nim do klasy, a twoja siostra jest szurnięta. 

— Siostry w wielu przypadkach są szurnięte — stwierdził Viserys. — Spójrz na siebie. Albo Ashę Greyjoy. Albo Arysę Sand. 

Wtedy właśnie podbiegł do nich Edgar tak zaaferowany, że aż nie mógł złapać tchu.

— Znaleźli kolejne ciało! — wydusił z siebie i wtedy Mimir nagle pomyślała, że to nie ona była szurnięta. To jej życie. 

Ale w sumie na jedno wychodziło. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cieszcie się tą chwilą napięcia, fella


	6. zabójca bękartów

Arysa Sand była przy tym, jak jeden z uczniów zaczął krzyczeć i natychmiast pobiegła w tamtym kierunku. Coś przecież mogło się komuś stać, skoro był taki wrzask. I stało się. Na R’hllora, stało się. Arysa w jednym momencie była na przerwie w szkole, spokojnie siedząc z jedną ze swoich sióstr - Tyene i opowiadając o ostatnim, wesołym weekendzie, kiedy rozległ się ten krzyk i jej zmysł ratowania innych przeważył nad samokontrolą. 

Arysa znalazła się na miejscu w kilka sekund i nie ruszyła stamtąd aż do przyjazdu karetki. Chociaż z szoku wyrwała się nieco wcześniej. 

Bo tam, w krzakach na szkolnym podwórku, w kałuży krwi i z wypaloną na czole gwiazdą siedmioramienną leżała dziewczyna o skórze koloru czekolady, ciemnych, poskręcanych włosach i oczach tak czarnych, że wydawały się, jakby należały do żmii. Oczy węża. Oczy Żmijowej Bękarcicy. Arysa Sand nie miała wątpliwości, kto leżał przed nią w kałuży cieczy. Sarella Sand, jej siostra. Arysa przez moment myślała, że śni. Tak to wyglądało. Nagle przecież cały jej świat zwalił się na łeb na szyję, jej siostrę zamordowano, a ona na to patrzyła, jak głupia. Jej długi warkocz kołysał się w lekkim wietrze, łaskocząc lekko w osłonięte spodniami uda, a obok stali różni ludzie, ale Sand tego nie czuła. 

Przez sekundę zastanowiła się nawet, czemu w słoneczny dzień zawsze musi zacząć padać… 

Ale potem zorientowała się, że to nie deszcz, a łzy. W końcu deszcz nie był słony, chyba że zanieczyszczenie środowiska sprawiło, że już nawet z nieba padała pierdolona słona woda. Mało brakowało, a padłaby na kolana i zaniosła się szlochem, ale coś z boku ją podtrzymało. Chociaż… nie coś, a ktoś. Załzawionymi oczyma zerknęła w tamtą stronę tylko po to, by zobaczyć niespotykanie poważnego Edgara Greyjoya… a po swojej drugiej stronie Mimir i Domerica. 

Był też i Theon i Viserys, ale nie zbliżali się aż tak. Arysa wiedziała czemu. Gdyby któryś z nich płakał lub znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, ona również by nie podeszła. Silnego mieli prawo pocieszać jedynie ci, którzy byli mu najbliżsi. 

— Jest dobrze, mała — powiedział cicho Edgar, prostując się tak, że zobaczyła, iż byli sobie prawnie równi wzrostem. Zawsze zaskakiwał ją fakt, że tylko on był jej w tym równy. A i tak mówił na nią mała. — Jest okej. Jesteśmy tutaj. Jak zawsze.

— Jak zawsze — powtórzyli razem Mimir i Domeric i to wyglądało tak, jakby faktycznie mówili jednym głosem. Arysa pomyślała wtedy, całkiem irracjonalnie, że zapewne tak wypowiadają się bratnie dusze, gdy są razem, ale ta myśl szybko jej uciekła. Bo zalały ją wspomnienia, gdy wraz z Sarellą walczyły na włócznie i jak młoda Arysa cieszyła się z każdej wygranej. 

A potem łzy nadeszły ponownie i w ogóle nie potrafiła ich powstrzymać. 

* * *

Domeric nie był pewny, jak powinien zareagować na to, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Śmierć siostry Arysy, śmierć jakiegoś krewnego Mimir, czy nadzwyczajnie poważny Edgar, który krążył po ich niewielkiej kryjówce i rozglądał się na boki, jakby szukał kogoś, kto ich śledził. Theon również był, jedynie dwójki z ekipy brakowało. Samej Arysy, którą zabrał jej ojciec, tak zaniepokojony, jak chyba nigdy wcześniej, oraz Viserysa, który… właściwie Domeric o niego nie dbał. Bolton zastanowił się przez moment, czy nie powinien zrobić czegoś, by podnieść pozostałych na duchu, ale szybko to porzucił. Nie zdziałałby wiele. Bo najpierw umarł ktoś i to właśnie on zobaczył ciało, a niedługo potem zamordowano Sarellę Sand i radość życia szlag trafił.

— Dobra, teraz to jest sprawa osobista — stwierdził nagle Edgar, prostując się i spoglądając na swoich przyjaciół. — Zamordowano siostrę naszej małej Arysy. Trzeba sięgnąć po odwet.

— A czy przypadkiem pierwszą ofiarą nie był bękart Roberta Baratheona, czyli - jakby nie patrzeć - krewny naszej Mimir? — zapytał Theon. 

— Ale siostra to nie jakiś krewny — zauważył drugi Greyjoy. Domeric uniósł brwi. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby Mimir faktycznie zwracała uwagę na to, co się dookoła działo, a nie pracowała z wielką szybkością na swoim laptopie, to by im obu przywaliła. A potrafiła przywalić. Tylko nie pięściami. Używała podręcznych przedmiotów. 

— Dobra! — krzyknął Ed, wyrzucając w powietrze ręce. — W każdym razie będę musiał powołać specjalną grupę! Wezwałem wszystkich, którzy mogli przyjść!

— Zgaduję, że tylko Viserysa — wtrącił Domeric. W tym samym momencie wspomniany Targaryen pojawił się wściekły w wejściu domku i rzucił w towarzystwo swoją komórką.

— To, że masz mój numer, nie znaczy, że możesz do mnie wydzwaniać z telefonu Theona! — warknął, siadając. Theon jednak przeszukał kieszenie i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Edgara.

— Rąbnąłeś mi telefon?

— Na R’hllora, mamy większe problemy, niż twój telefon, Theonie! Musimy powołać sztab generalny, brygadę detektywów, sprawdzić wszystko, co wiadomo o Wierze i dorwać ich po małych krokach…

— Mam ich — oznajmiła Mimir, wracając do rzeczywistości. Domeric zauważył, że była znacznie poważniejsza, niż zwykle i że na ekranie jej laptopa wyświetlone były wszystkie informacje, jakie kiedykolwiek zapisano czy usłyszano o Wierze.  _ Sprytna niunia  _ — pomyślał z niejaką zazdrością. Cóż, przecież mało kto był tak uzdolniony w internetowym życiu, jak ona. Domeric nawet był skłonny pomyśleć, że Mimir Baratheon była w tym najlepsza. 

— Skąd żeś to wzięła? — Głos Viserysa, który chyba jako jedyny nie znał możliwości młodej złotowłosej był tak zaskoczony, że Domeric niemal parsknął. Niemal. Atmosfera była zbyt grobowa i poważna, by to zrobić.

— Istnieje coś takiego jak znajomości oraz Dark Web, czy Deeb Web. Zależy czego aktualnie potrzebuję. W każdym razie, w skrócie mogę wam opowiedzieć o co idzie. Wiara była dosyć ważną instytucją w Królewskiej Przystani od pewnego incydentu, kiedy to przestała być kontrolowana przez króla. Gdy uwięziono Cersei Lannister pod zarzutem kazirodztwa, a ona, w ramach pokuty, odbyła marsz wstydu nago po ulicach miasta. A od tamtej pory zrobiła się z tego tak wielka chujnia, że normalnie, nawet ja się wzdrygnęłam. Cersei, z tamtych czasów oczywiście, rozpierdzieliła sept Baelora, kiedy znaleźli się tam jej wszyscy wrogowie. W tym Margaery Tyrell i Loras Tyrell. I Wielki Wróbel. I Wiara. 

— Konkrety, Mimir.

— Wiara była gdzieś tam przez cały czas. Wrócili najwyraźniej teraz, a ich celem jest… z tego, co odpisują mi moi znajomi, może być leczenie świata z plugastwa i nierządu. Dlatego zabijają bękarty, bo bękarty są… jakby symbolem tych grzechów. Na R’hllora, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu, czy oni są jacyś niepełnosprawni umysłowo? Wypierdolenie septu w powietrze dzikim ogniem usunęło im z łbów część mózgu?

— Cóż, ponieważ wtedy użyto dzikiego ognia to sądzę, że owszem. Usunęło — odparł Domeric, nachylając się do Mimir. — Może poszukaj więcej informacji na ten temat. Albo na jakikolwiek inny związany z tematem. 

— Aktualnie prowadzę konwersacje z całym światem. To wszystko, co świat ma do zaoferowania w tej sprawie, Domericu. Słuchaj, kocham cię, ale słuchaj mnie czasami. O, ale jeden kumpel mi powiedział, że jeśli poszukamy w Historii Westeros, to powinniśmy coś znaleźć. Leniwy frajer nie powie mi od razu.

— Jesteś tak samo leniwa jak on, Mimir. 

* * *

 

Edgar czasami zastanawiał się, czemu świat musiał być tak zły. Jasne, to był jedyny świat, jaki znał… ale czy w takim wypadku nie mógłby być chociaż odrobinę lepszy? Ostatnio nie było w nim dobrych rzeczy. Znaczy… okej, zaczął rozmawiać z Viserysem i ogólnie było z tym fajnie, ale jednocześnie Arysa Sand, jego bratnia dusza, jego duchowa siostra i ochroniarz straciła członka rodziny. 

I płakała. Bogowie, Edgar nie pamiętał, kiedy Arysa płakała. Nawet tego dnia, gdy złamała rękę skacząc z huśtawki. Albo gdy prawie potrącił ją samochód, kiedy rzuciła się na ulicę, aby ratować szczeniaka. Jeśli coś było o niej pewne, to fakt, że nigdy nie płakała. Znaczy… nigdy, aż do dzisiaj. Edgar przełknął ślinę, a zaraz potem zacisnął pięści. Wiara czy nie, nie mogli tykać jego przyjaciół i rodziny jego przyjaciół. Bo teraz rozwiązanie zagadki nie było jedynie zabawą. To była sprawa osobista, a jeśli Edgar do czegoś podchodził poważnie, to właśnie do tego. 

I, tu wziął R’hllora na świadka, obiecał, że znajdzie kryjówkę Wiary, znajdzie ich wszystkich członków i albo pośle do więzienia albo do najbliższego grobu. 

Rozwścieczyli krakena, a to było stokrotnie gorsze, niż przebudzenie smoka. Bo smok nie miał dosyć mocy, by atakować z głębin. Macki wpływów znajomych Edgara, czyli głównie geniusza sieci Mimir, sięgały stokrotnie głębiej, niż smok mógł sięgnąć. A oni wszyscy mieli się o tym przekonać.


	7. ❝Zawsze będziesz Martellem❞

Viserys rzadko kiedy obserwował taki poziom przygnębienia, jaki wystąpił u Arysy po śmierci jej siostry. Zwykle uśmiechnięta, albo przynajmniej zadowolona, dornijka była teraz cieniem samej siebie. I szczerze mówiąc chłopak się nie dziwił. Chociaż nie był pewny, czy też by się tak zachowywał po stracie któregoś z rodzeństwa, to rozumiał jak wielki wpływ by to miało. A żeby jeszcze tego było mało, to prawie tydzień po śmierci Sarelli Sand grupa nie spotkała się ani razu, zupełnie jakby nastrój udzielił się dosłownie wszystkim.

No, oprócz Edgara. 

Greyjoy miał najwyraźniej jakiś dziwny sposób radzenia sobie ze smutkiem, bo zachowywał się tak gburowato jak jeszcze nigdy. I mówił to Viserys, niekiedy nazywany Gburowatym Królem. Ed nie uśmiechał się, nie starał o względy Targaryena, nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi pochłonięty czymś, co kiełkowało mu w mózgu. I Viserys nie mógł tego znieść. Akurat, gdy zaczął przyzwyczajać się do towarzystwa ekipy dziwolągów, to wszystko musiało się rozpieprzyć? Po jego trupie. Ledwie znalazł kogoś, kogo nie miał ochoty spalić, kogoś, kogo mógł nazywać przyjacielem… Zamrugał i stwierdził, że to jednak za osobiste stwierdzenie. 

Ale trzeba było wszystko naprawić, a on wydawał się być jedyną trzeźwo myślącą osobą w drużynie. Co było dziwne, z której strony by nie spojrzeć. 

Młody smok stwierdził, że najłatwiej i najszybciej pójdzie z osobą, która jeszcze nie do końca oszalała. Domeric Bolton przecież był jeszcze… no, względnie skłonny do współpracy. 

Bolton stał przy szafkach na szkolnym korytarzu przyglądając się przechodniom i nawet nie zwracając uwagi na Viserysa. Bez Mimir u boku wydawał się jakiś… niepełny. Chociaż kiedy tylko zorientował się, że ktoś obok stoi i, że ten ktoś jest jego przyjacielem natychmiast się rozpromienił i uśmiechnął.

— Cześć, co u ciebie, bro? — spytał.

— Nie jestem twoim bro, tylko… a zresztą. Słuchaj, ja niespecjalnie was lubię i w ogóle, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

— Okej, niespecjalnie mnie lubiący człowieku.

— Trzeba wszystkich postawić na nogi i… przywrócić? Znaczy chodzi mi o to, żeby wszystko było tak, jak wcześniej. 

— Dobra… oczywiście uwzględniasz to, że niespecjalnie nas lubisz. — Domeric uśmiechnął się. — Słuchaj, zrobię wszystko, żeby ta ekipa była razem. Ale to nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy przechodzimy trudniejszy okres, po prostu… chyba od dawna nie spotkaliśmy się ze śmiercią bliskiego któregoś z nas. Dlatego to tak wygląda. Ale okej, zawsze pomogę. Masz jakiś pomysł?

— Szczerze, to pomyślałem, że Eddy coś wymyśli. — I wtedy Bolton wybuchnął śmiechem. Śmiał się dosyć krótko i brzmiał, jakby się krztusił, ale Viserysa to ani trochę nie zdenerwowało. Sam się zastanowił czemu.  _ Chyba mnie cholery zmieniają…  _ — Co?

— N-nic… ale nazwałeś Edgara Eddy. E-d-d-y! Ha! Jesteś chyba jedynym, który tak na niego mówi. E—D—D—Y! Ach… wybacz, po prostu nie mogę. Sorunia, ale czasami po prostu myślę - przynajmniej po tym, co od was dwóch czasami słyszę - że jesteście już starym małżeństwem. 

— ...co on o mnie mówi?

— Nie puszczę pary z ust, obowiązuje mnie przysięga na grób mojego ojca. Znaczy on jeszcze żyje, ale na coś przysięgać musiałem. Mi pasuje, tamten frajer — Viserys skrzywił się słysząc słowo “frajer” — ma coś pod kopułą. O, zobacz, nawet wyczuł, że o nim gadamy i teraz stoi przy oknie i udaje, że nas nie widzi! Cześć, frajerze!

— Nie jestem frajerem! A twój brat to świr! — Domeric spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Viserysa.

— Rozumiesz już, o czym mówię? 

— Więc, jak dobrze rozumiem, moja sympatia, aka przyszły chłopak, aka miłość życia chce nas zjednoczyć niczym Avengers? P-powiedziałbym, że jestem dumny, ale to by uwłaczało temu wizerunkowi niezależnego męskiego faceta…

— Teraz właśnie, drogi Viserysie, widzisz jak desperacko Edgar stara się udawać, że jest prawdziwym złym chłopcem i nie ma uczuć. Podpowiem od razu, Edek, nie udało ci się. 

— W każdym razie! — kontynuował Greyjoy, jakby nie słysząc Domerica. A raczej go ignorując, bo jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone. — Mam doskonały i niezawodny plan, który na sto procent zadziała. Chodźcie za mną. 

I każdy znający go choć trochę zorientowałby się, że Edgar miał tak w zasadzie pomysł fatalny i, najprawdopodobniej, bardzo nieprzyjemny w skutkach. I owszem, tak też było.

W pierwszej chwili Domeric nie bardzo rozumiał, czemu całą trójką udają się na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdowały się klasy używane głównie przez najstarszy rocznik. Tam była ekipa Drogo, aka szkolnego chuligana numer jeden, czyli nic miłego dla dosyć… no… mało popularnych i niezbyt umięśnionych uczniów, jakimi byli. Ale Bolton w końcu zrozumiał, czemu Greyjoy zaszedł aż tam. Niestety, zrozumiał to dopiero wtedy, gdy Ed zaczął iść w kierunku kilku bardzo napakowanych uczniów z Drogiem włącznie. Ale wtedy było zbyt późno na ucieczkę. Nieee… wtedy to Edgar doskoczył do Droga, przywalił mu w twarz, rzucił jakimś tekstem o jego dziewczynie i zaczął uciekać.

Szczerze to Domeric zorientował się, że nie ucieka razem z Edem dopiero w momencie stanięcia twarzą w pierś z Drogo… ale wtedy już jego nogi ogarnęły, co trzeba robić i chłopaka już nie było. 

* * *

 

Mimir była bardziej niż szczęśliwa, kiedy jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Arysa zgodziła się jej towarzyszyć w drodze do szafki. Martwiła się o nią i to poważnie. W końcu, kiedy umiera ci siostra, to jesteś przygnębiona. Mimir miała wrażenie, że sama by się tak czuła, gdyby któreś z jej rodzeństwa spotkał zły los. Nawet Joffreya. Nawet jego. Ale kiedy obie stały przy szafkach, niezręcznie milcząc i ciszę tą rozdarł męski wrzask, jakby na znak podniosły głowy. I wtedy zza zakrętu wypadł Edgar, za nim Viserys… a jeszcze kawałek dalej jej kochany Domeric. No, a za tą bandą Drogo. Arysa i ona zmierzyły się krótkimi spojrzeniami i już wiedziały, co robić. Ratowanie kumpli miały opanowane do perfekcji. 

Mimir zaczekała kilka sekund, aby chłopaki minęli Arysę i opadła na podłogę, wystawiając swoją nogę tak daleko jak mogła. I, szczęśliwie, Drogo o nią zahaczył, jednocześnie obrywając prosto w twarz z prawego prostego Arysy. Domeric zamrugał patrząc jak wielki Drogo pada na podłogę nieprzytomny z wielkim, czerwonym śladem pięści na pysku i uniósł brwi. A wtedy Sand złapała stojącego kawałek dalej Eda za koszulę i walnęła nim o szafki unosząc go nad ziemię. 

— Ty kretynie! — wrzasnęła. — Ty skończony tumanie, bałwanie z watą w mózgu, wiesz, że przy tobie to Szalony Król sprzed wieków jest całkiem racjonalny?! Ty durna kozia głowo, zakuty łbie! 

_ Zapomniałem już jak to jest wkurzyć żmiję… biedny Ed. A tak dobry był z niego przyjaciel… a w sumie… nie oddał mi pieniędzy, które pożyczył miesiąc temu…  _ — pomyślał nagle Domeric i natychmiast zareagował.

— Arysa, czekaj! — krzyknął. — Jeśli on ma zginąć to najpierw musi mi forsę oddać! 

— Szlag, przypomniał sobie… Arysa, zabijaj mnie szybciej! 

— Mimir, mogę cię zapytać o to… czy oni są normalni? — zagadnął do Mimir Viserys. Ścięta na chłopaka dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

— Bywało gorzej. Serio. 

A tymczasem Arysa nie przestała wywrzaskiwać innych obelg w kierunku wychudzonego i niezmiernie wesołego Edgara. 

— Miło cię widzieć z powrotem, Aryso Martell — wyszeptał, a dziewczyna jakby znieruchomiała. 

— Jestem Sandem, a nie Martellem — odparła po prostu, opuszczając przyjaciela. Edgar potarł tył głowy, uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział radośnie:

— Ty zawsze będziesz Martellem. Przynajmniej dla mnie.


	8. banda okropnych ludzi

— Możesz mi przypomnieć, dlaczego to robimy? — zapytała Mimir, na moment skupiając wzrok na swoich nieodłącznym towarzyszu Boltonie. Po tym krótkim spojrzeniu, jakim zdążyła sobie po raz kolejny uświadomić, że Domeric był tak samo memiczny i skoncentrowany jak pięć minut temu, wróciła do gry nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź.

— Ponieważ nasz drogi przyjaciel nas o to poprosił — odparł Domeric, bawiąc się lornetką, którą miał przed sobą. Ich "drogi przyjaciel", aka Edgar postanowił wyznaczyć im zadanie polegające na śledzeniu jednego z potencjalnych podejrzanych w sprawie morderstw Wiary. Znaczy, podejrzeń na nią jeszcze nie było, ale Greyjoy wyznawał zasadę, że lepiej zapobiegać niż leczyć i postanowił sprawdzić WSZYSTKICH, którzy wydawali się mu podejrzani.

Ale na szczęście interweniował wkurzony Viserys oraz pięść Arysy i Ed postanowił wyznaczyć jedynie trzy cele. Wszystkie zrzucił na nich, bo sam miał ważne sprawy (znaczy, ponoć był na randce z ulubionym Targaryenem, ale sam Targaryen zaprzeczał jakoby to była randka) (mówił na to bro-spotkanie), Theon był na randce, a Arysa zwyczajnie nie miała na to ochoty. Mimir i Domeric, jako jedyni nie mający na wieczór żadnych specjalnie ważnych planów wylądowali więc w krzakach obserwując dom Lysy Tully. Czy raczej bawiąc się w stalkerów, bo inaczej tego, co wyprawiali się nazwać nie dało. Jak dotąd zaobserwowano jedynie wkroczenie Petyra Baelisha, kilka bardzo głośnych krzyków (Mimir nie dociekała za bardzo, bo brzmiały one jednoznacznie) oraz jeszcze głośniejsze wrzaski syna Lysy — Robina, który najpewniej nie dostał tego, czego chciał w momencie, w którym tego chciał.

To wszystko przyprawiało Mimir o silną migrenę, ale i tak trwała dzielnie w krzakach, pilnując. Tylko dla Boltona to robiła. Tylko dla niego. Gdyby nie to, że był tu Dom, to zapewne błyskawicznie zakończyłaby całą tą głupią farsę i zwyczajnie poszła do domu. Ale nie, przyjaźń i bycie w meme teamie zobowiązywało i musieli siedzieć w zimnie i trawie razem. Razem do końca.

— Mam wrażenie, że nasi przyjaciele zwyczajnie zrobili z nas kretynów, którzy odwalają całą czarną robotę — stwierdziła, poprawiając się do wygodniejszej pozycji. Domeric oderwał się od obserwowania domu Lysy i przytaknął jej z dosyć jednoznacznie zrezygnowaną miną.

— Są chujami, trzeba to przyznać.

— Zawiedliśmy jako rodzice.

— Technicznie, to Arysa jest ich wszechmatką, wińmy ją.

— Arysa zawiodła w wychowywaniu ich. A my w byciu ich ciotką i wujkiem. Chociaż zdumiewa mnie fakt, że nie uważasz nas za dzieci Arysy, Domiericu Boltonie.

— Nie jesteśmy jej dziećmi z dwóch powodów. Z mojego, aka jestem w jej wieku i to byłoby dziwne oraz bolesne rodzić siedemnastolatka będąc siedemnastolatkiem oraz z twojego, czyli Oberyn prędzej by zabił siebie, niż pozwolił Arysie spędzić noc z Baratheonem, czy Lannisterem. Także nie możemy być jej dziećmi.

— Okej — Mimir wstała z miejsca — czas napisać do tych durniów i przekonać się, czy ich plany się udały, bo mi się właśnie skończyła cierpliwość, a tyłek prawie przymarzł do ziemi.

— Mój przymarzł całkowicie, droga wolna.

* * *

 

Konwersacja:  _Protect Domeric and Viserys Team._

**@MemeBaratheon**  zalogowała się.

Aktywni:  **@EccentricEd, @KingV, @ThatGayGirl, @TheonIsTheHero**

**@MemeBaratheon:**  to są te wasze randki, małe chujki i Aryso?

**@MemeBaratheon:** tyłek Domerica przymarzł do ziemi, a wy pewnie siedzicie u kogoś na chacie i wpierdalacie pizze wegańskie

**@KingV** : O co chodzi z tym przymarzniętym tyłkiem?

**@EccentricEd:**  El o el. To nie nasz problem Mimir

**@EccentricEd:**  Przymarzł mu, to go rozgrzej i odmarznie

**@ThatGayGirl:**  zabrzmiało to tak jakbyś był zazdrosny

**@EccentricEd:**  Ja? O co niby?

**@ThatGayGirl:** o to, że ona może dotykać tyłka Domerica bez żadnych przeszkód, a ty nigdy nie będziesz mógł tego zrobić z Viserysem, bo jesteś zbyt nieśmiały i niezręczny w kontaktach międzyludzkich

**@TheonIsTheHero:**  Zobaczyłem, że gadacie dopiero teraz i oplułem się kawą przez ten tekst

**@EccentricEd** : Kto jest niby niezręczny w kontaktach międzyludzkich?!

**@ThatGayGirl:**  ty

**@MemeBaratheon:**  ty

**@TheonIsTheHero** : ty, Ed

**@KingV:** zdecydowanie ty, ed

**@EccentricEd:**  I ty, Brutusie przeciwko mnie.

**@MemeBaratheon:**  podziwiam cię, Viserysie

**@MemeBaratheon:**  ja nie byłabym w stanie tak gładko włączyć się do rozmowy kiedy ktoś by mówił o moim tyłku

**@KingV** : ...

**@KingV:**  nie przeczytałem tekstu do końca

**@KingV:** nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, na ten tekst

**@KingV** wylogował się.

**@ThatGayGirl:**  xf

**@TheonIsTheHero:** co to za buźka? to xf?

**@ThatGayGirl:** to ja kiedy mam ochotę się bardzo śmiać, ale jednocześnie mam w ustach herbatę i ona zaczyna mi wyciekać

**@EccentricEd** : That what she said.

**@MemeBaratheon:**  już się zbłaźniłeś, ziom, nie uratujesz się od upokorzenia słabym tekstem sprzed pięciu lat

**@MemeBaratheon:**  może dam znać Domericowi, że właśnie przegapił najlepszą akcję w historii tego chatu

**@MemeBaratheon:** a, nie przegapił, gapi się przez ramię

**@TheonIsTheHero:**  Hej, Domeric!

**@MemeBaratheon:**  kazał przekazać "cześć" i to, że ktokolwiek wysłał nas na to zadanie będzie jutro martwy

**@MemeBaratheon:**  okej, ta ostatnia część to ja

**@ThatGayGirl:** okej, najwyraźniej Edgar się zawstydził, bo nie pisze

**@ThatGayGirl:**  wracamy do tematu tyłka Viserysa?

**@MemeBaratheon:** my jesteśmy za

**@TheonIsTheHero:** I tak nie mamy żadnych lepszych tematów, także okej. Przynajmniej będzie zabawnie.

**@EccentricEd:** Jesteście okropnymi ludźmi.

**@EccentricEd** : Nie mam pojęcia, czemu jeszcze się z wami koleguję.

**@MemeBaratheon:**  bo jesteś takim samym okropnym człowiekiem jak my

**@TheonIsTheHero:** To bardziej, niż prawda

**@ThatGayGirl:**  dokładnie

**@ThatGayGirl:**  okropni ludzie trzymają się razem, ponieważ kiedy stracą siebie, nikt z nimi nie wytrzyma i będą sami

**@MemeBaratheon:**  w skrócie, nie mamy wyboru i musimy się kochać, bo nikt inny nas kochać nie będzie

**@EccentricEd:** Kocham was, moi okropni ludzie, ale nadal nie wybaczę, że wystraszyliście mi chłopaka.

**@MemeBaratheon:**  ja ci nie wybaczę, że przez twoje zadanie i genialne pomysły mojemu bff przymarzł do ziemi tyłek

**@TheonIsTheHero:**  xf, everybody, xf

**@TheonIsTheHero**  zmienił nazwę konwersacji na:  _Okropni ludzie_

**@MemeBaratheon** zmieniła nazwę konwersacji na:  _Obłąkani ludzie_

**@EccenticEd** zmienił nazwę konwersacji na:  _Obłąkani Ekscentrycy_

**@EccentricEd:** Wygrałem

**@DomSubBolton**  zalogował się.

**@DomSubBolton:**  nie mogłem wytrzymać nie biorąc w tym udziału

**@ThatGayGirl:**  ale przegapiłeś większość

**@DomSubBolton:**  patrzyłem w telefon Mimir, jest okej

**@DomSubBolton:**  also, czasami zapominam, że chyba piszemy tutaj bo w okolicy szaleje jakaś sekta religijna

**@DomSubBolton:**  a część z nas może stać się jej celami

**@MemeBaratheon:**  ja czasami zapominam, że w ogóle zaczynaliśmy śledztwo

**@EccentricEd:**  Jakie śledztwo?

**@TheonIsTheHero:**  Okej, kończymy wszystko, mój brat pozamiatał.

**@TheonIsTheHero:**  Niech ktoś pisze do Viserysa, bo Ed zapomniał o tym, co sam zapoczątkował.

**@DomSubBolton:** a to nie był przypadkiem mój pies?

**@ThatGayGirl:**  to tylko przykrywka, ponieważ pies zrobił lepszą robotę niż Ed

**@MemeBaratheon:**  zacznijmy od tego, że pies zrobił cokolwiek a nie tylko wydawał rozkazy

**@EccentricEd:**  Zmieniłem zdanie, nienawidzę was wszystkich.

**@MemeBaratheon:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**@DomSubBolton:**  *shrug face*

**@ThatGayGirl:**  meh

**@TheonIsTheHero:**  Mówisz jak ojciec.

**@MemeBaratheon:**  a mnie autentycznie wzrusza to, że domcio nie umie zrobić tej emotki, u cute bro

**@DomSubBolton:**  no u

**@EccentricEd**  wylogował się. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha gay


	9. one for the money and two for the show

**@EccentricEd**  założył prywatną konwersację z użytkownikiem  **@KingV**

 **@KingV:**  hej. Czemu piszesz tu, a nie na grupie?

 **@EccentricEd:**  Postanowiłem popracować nad moją interakcją z ludźmi, zaczynając od ciebie.

 **@EccentricEd:**  I przeprosić za ostatnią akcję.

 **@EccentricEd:**  Wymknęli się spod kontroli, nie miałem wpływu na to, co piszą.

 **@EccentricEd:**  I zapewne wkurzyli się za to, że zostawiłem ich pod domem Lysy Tully.

 **@KingV:**  po prawdzie, też byłbym wkurzony, gdybyś zostawił mnie pod domem Lysy Tully

 **@KingV:** zaskoczyli mnie tym, to wszystko

 **@KingV:** gadali gorzej na mój temat, także nie martw się

 **@EccentricEd:**  Chwała R'hllorowi

 **@EccentricEd:**  Teraz mogę bez przeszkód wyznać, że tak naprawdę chciałem zapytać cię o zadanie domowe z matmy. Bo nie słuchałem nauczycielki, kiedy to tłumaczyła i kompletnie nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi i co jest zadane.

 **@KingV:**  nie mogłeś zapytać na grupie?

 **@EccentricEd:** Próbowałeś ty kiedy wyciągnąć z grupy coś przydatnego?

 **@EccentricEd:** Ta banda jak zacznie gadać, to zaczną wszyscy na raz i nagle z tematu wyjściowego, czyli matematyki, skończymy na wrzucaniu memów z gejowskiego porno.

 **@EccentricEd:**  Potwierdzone info, ostatnim razem, gdy nie było mnie na lekcji Mimir wysłała mi to

**@EccentricEd:** _nightmarefordayz.jpg_

**@EccentricEd:** A ona nawet nie chodzi z nami do klasy.

 **@KingV:**  przyznaję, oplułem laptop, kiedy to zobaczyłem

 **@EccentricEd** : W miarę normalna reakcja.

 **@EccentricEd:** Poczekaj aż zobaczysz te gorsze.

 **@KingV:** ma coś gorszego, niż to?

 **@EccentricEd:**  Mogę pokazać.

 **@EccentricEd:**  Mam tego całą galerię, całe 350 memów od Memer.

 **@EccentricEd:** Ale twoja psychika tego nie wytrzyma, także zastanów się dwa razy.

 **@KingV:** nie, nie chcę widzieć

 **@KingV:**  wybieram boską nieświadomość po raz pierwszy w życiu

 **@KingV:**  wybacz na moment

* * *

 

 **@KingV**  założył prywatną konwersację z użytkownikiem  **@MemeBaratheon**

 **@KingV:** Ed pokazał mi twojego mema

 **@KingV:** powiedział, że masz gorsze

 **@KingV** : pokaż

 **@MemeBaratheon:** na pewno tego chcesz?

 **@MemeBaratheon:**  wiesz, moje memy są takim tabu

 **@MemeBaratheon:** nie pokazuje się ich nowym członkom naszej chorej sekty

 **@KingV** : ...

 **@MemeBaratheon:**  zresztą Ed przecież ma je

 **@MemeBaratheon** : znaczy większość, czemu jego nie zapytasz

 **@KingV:**  już mu powiedziałem, że wolę nieświadomość

 **@KingV:**  wstydzę się powiedzieć prawdę

 **@MemeBaratheon:**  że ciekawi cie to, co mam w galerii?

 **@MemeBaratheon:** człowieku, namawiasz mnie do złamania naszego jedynego tabu

 **@MemeBaratheon:**  nawet jako kierownik tej chorej sekty nie mogę tego zrobić

 **@KingV:**  do cholery jasnej, co ty masz, że aż tak boisz się mi pokazać?!

 **@MemeBaratheon:**  to że boję się to pokazać powinno wystarczyć jako podpowiedź

 **@MemeBaratheon:**  nie chcesz poznać tej strony mnie

 **@MemeBaratheon:** przynajmniej na razie

 **@KingV:** jestem pewien, że jestem ich godny

 **@MemeBaratheon:** to nie chodzi o godność tylko o zdrowie psychiczne

 **@MemeBaratheon:** u ciebie i tak nie stoi ono na wysokim poziomie

 **@MemeBaratheon:** chcesz je jeszcze obniżyć?

 **@KingV:** słuchaj, takim gadaniem denerwujesz smoka

 **@MemeBaratheon:** i don't care

 **@MemeBaratheon:**  sam mnie już zaczynasz wkurzać

 **@MemeBaratheon:** okej, masz, ale nie mów że nie ostrzegałam

 **@KingV:** obejdzie się

**@MemeBaratheon: __** _theweirdone.jpg_

**@KingV** wylogował się.

 **@MemeBaratheon:** frajer

* * *

 

Theon Greyjoy widział swojego brata w naprawdę wielu dziwnych sytuacjach, z których większość związana była z jego niesamowitym umysłem. Niesamowitym w cudzysłowie. Eda nie sposób było opisać innym wyrazem, niż niesamowity. Był człowiekiem, który potrafił spędzić cały weekend na laptopie, ewentualnie na kanapie i ruszać się z miejsca jedynie do toalety i kuchni, ale z drugiej strony potrafił też chodzić nerwowo po pokoju przez trzy godziny bez przerwy tylko dlatego, że bał się napisać do swojego chłopaka jednego zdania. Theon pamiętał, jak na początku jego związku z Robbem, Edgar łaził za nim krok w krok i namawiał do pisania, rozmowy, spędzania razem czasu i wmawiał, że chce mieć wolny pokój na nocki.

Theon nie był jednak głupi i wiedział, że Edgar wciska mu kit. Wiedział to, bo byli braćmi i potrafił czytać z tego chudego nerda jak z otwartej książki i bez większych problemów domyślił się, dlaczego Ed tak się zachowywał.

Ed chciał jego szczęścia. Ed widział jak zerwanie z młodszym Boltonem go przygnębiło i chciał, aby wszystko z Robbem się ułożyło. Ed chciał, aby jego brat był z kimś, kogo kochał, nawet jeśli musiał kłamać ojcu w życe oczy, gdyż Balon Greyjoy nie za bardzo popierał fakt, że Theon nie lubił dziewczyn w sposób, w jaki chłopcy zazwyczaj lubili dziewczyny. O Edgarze jeszcze nie wiedział i bardzo dobrze. Theon był pewien, że dla Eda wyjście z szafy przed rodzicami skończyłoby się znacznie gorzej, niż rozczarowanymi spojrzeniami i wykluczeniem. Oni już byli nim rozczarowani i już go wykluczyli. Nikt nigdy tego nie powiedział, ale Edgarowi z rodziny został tylko on oraz Asha. Nikt inny.

\- Ale co mam mu powiedzieć? Hej, Viserys! Jesteśmy parą od niedawna, ale chcesz wpaść do mnie na wieczorek filmowy? To przecież durny tekst - marudził Ed, krążąc między porozrzucanymi przedmiotami. - Co ty byś zrobił?

\- Powiedział wprost, że chcę z nim obejrzeć film. Ed, to nie jest takie trudne i ty nawet nie będziesz musiał mówić. Po prostu napiszesz. - Czuł się, jakby teraz role zostały odwrócone. Tylko że Edgar był znacznie bardziej oporny, niż Theon wtedy. Theon się przełamał po dwóch godzinach, a teraz trwało to ponad trzy. - Słuchaj, jesteś jego chłopakiem. Gadaliśmy o jego tyłku chyba przez cały czas, kiedy jeszcze razem nie byliście, a teraz ty boisz się zapytać go o zostanie na noc?

\- Słuchaj, po pierwsze: gadanie o tyłku nie było na sto procent serio. Po drugie: ja się nie boję, ja panikuję i jestem o tyle od zemdlenia, także znajdź sposób, żebym się uspokoił, bo zaraz kurna zemdleję.

\- Jak puszczę ci Teenage Bottlerocket to się opanujesz?

\- Tylko przy  _Gay Parade_ \- odpowiedział nieco histerycznie. Jak Theon znał Eda, to Ed był już o krok od paniki. To było złe. Edgar nie mógł panikować, bo to nigdy dobrze się nie kończyło. Już i tak mieli dosyć stresu w życiu. Zazwyczaj stara dobra muzyka pomagała go uspokajać, ale tym razem Theon zdecydował się na coś innego.

\- Ed, pamiętasz grę w łapki, w którą zawsze ze mną przegrywałeś? - Edgar spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i Theona uderzyło jak bardzo niepodobny był do reszty rodziny. Nie żeby to było złe. Nie sądził, by Ed chciałby wyglądać jak Balon, czy ich starsi bracia. Edgar wyglądał jak Euron. Znaczy... tylko trochę. Nie było w nim szaleństwa, czy tego dziwnego błysku w oku ich wuja, ale Eurona przypominał najbardziej. Przynajmniej dla Theona, gdyż... według opowieści, którymi kiedyś Ed się z nim podzielił ich inny wujek, Aeron nazywał go czasem Urri. Tylko kim do cholery był Urri, tego nie mogli się dowiedzieć.

\- To, że zamykam oczy, a ty rysujesz mi po dłoni i ja muszę odgadnąć co to? Wiesz, to nie jest najlepszy moment...

\- Musisz się ogarnąć, a to zawsze cię uspokajało.

\- Tak, a potem się wkurzałem, bo nie mogłem wygrać, to nie jest rzecz, której aktualnie potrzebuje, wiesz?

\- Masz lepszy plan?

\- Kurwa, nie mam. - Edgar usiadł obok Theona i bez słowa podał mu chudą dłoń, drugą zasłaniając oczy. Theon za to pokręcił bez słowa głową i zaczął.

\- Będzie w porządku. Ty mi to powtarzałeś przez bite dwie godziny, gdy zaczynałem związek z Robbem. Ja to zrobię dla ciebie.

\- Wiesz, od tego jest brat, co nie... rysujesz mi na dłoni słowo "palant"?

\- Nie.

\- "Parasol"?

\- To "penis".

\- Kurwa, wiedziałem. Jakim cudem jestem tak niedojrzały, że sądzę, iż ty dojrzałeś do tego, by nie pisać mi po rękach nazw organów rozrodczych?

\- Jesteśmy braćmi i nigdy nie będziemy dość dojrzali, zaakceptuj to, chudy nerdzie i dzwoń do swojego chłopaka. Masz wolną chatę na weekend po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy i to jest twoja szansa.

\- Tak. To moja szansa. Czy jeśli ją spieprzę, to pomożesz mi się pozbierać?

\- Zawsze.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział w końcu Edgar, a Theon nie mógł sie nadziwić, że aby uspokoić jego brata wystarczył drobny żart w stylu czternastolatków. Bo przecież narządy rozrodcze są takie zabawne.

* * *

 

 **@EccentricEd**  założył prywatną konwersację z użytkownikiem  **@KingV**

 **@EccentricEd:** Mam do ciebie prośbę.

 **@EccentricEd:** Taką ważną. Znaczy dla mnie ważną.

 **@KingV:**  mów

 **@KingV:**  przeszedłem przez coś bardzo dziwnego i muszę się od tego odciągnąć także

 **@KingV:** co tam?

 **@EccentricEd:**  Moich rodziców, wujostwa i rodzeństwa nie będzie w weekend w domu.

 **@EccentricEd:**  Chcesz wpaść? Na noc? Mam sporo kawę, alkohol, konto na Netflix oraz umiejętności kucharskie.

 **@KingV:**  powiem ci coś

 **@EccentricEd:**  Hm?

 **@KingV:**  jeśli jeszcze nikt nie powiedział ci, że jesteś absolutnie najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie, to zamierzam to nadrobić

 **@KingV:** bo nim, cholera, jesteś

 **@EccentricEd:**...

 **@KingV:** powiedziałem coś nie tak?

 **@EccentricEd:**  Tutaj przez chwilę będzie Theon.

 **@EccentricEd:** Edgar właśnie dostał ataku euforii i raczej nie będzie w stanie rozmawiać przez najbliższe minuty.

 **@KingV:** więc to tak działają na ludzi komplementy...

 **@EccentricEd:**  Tylko on tak reaguje. Uwierz mi, prawie ogłuchłem od jego radosnego okrzyku.

 **@EccentricEd:** Dzięki.

 **@KingV:**  a proszę cię bardzo

 **@KingV:**...czy to Ed, czy nadal Theon?

 **@EccentricEd:** Teraz Ed. Czyli przyjdziesz?

 **@KingV:** tak

 **@EccentricEd:**  W takim razie, zanim pójdę szaleć z radości powiem, że widzimy się w piątek wieczorem, okej?

 **@KingV:** jasne

 **@KingV:** nie daj swoim sąsiadom nie słyszeć swojej radości, Eddy

 **@EccentricEd:** Usłyszą ją, zapewniam cię.


	10. stupid nerds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten rozdział to 90% chatu i memów

Viserys wyczekiwał piątku bardziej, niż ślubu brata. Znaczy... ślub jego brata odbywał się, kiedy Viserys jeszcze był z nim w dobrych kontaktach. Kiedy był małym dzieckiem (ile miał wtedy lat, ze trzy?) i perspektywa uczestniczenia w tak wielkiej uroczystości była niezwykle ekscytująca. I to właśnie na tej uroczystości poznał Mimir , która po krótkim przedstawieniu się wylała mu sok na głowę i uciekła śmiejąc się z Joffrey'em. Ale to akurat nie był ważny element zabawy, więc wtedy aż tak się tym nie przejął. Chodziło o to, że tamtego dnia cieszył się tak samo jak jego brat i Elia Martell. Ale potem wszystko się spieprzyło. Okazało się, że Rhaegar jakoś niespecjalnie kochał Elię i miał kochankę nawet jeszcze przed ślubem z nią. I owocem tego właśnie związku był Jon Snow, aka podopieczny Neda oraz syn Lyanny. Do której, nawiasem mówiąc Rhaegar miał zakaz zbliżania się. Dożywotni.

Potrząsnął głową i westchnął. Wizyta u Edgara zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, gdyż miała nastąpić za kilai Viserys nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Nigdy nie był na takim spotkaniu. Nikt nigdy nie zaprosił go na nocowanie. Czasami nieposiadanie przyjaciół było upierdliwe, ponieważ jeśli już jakichś znalazłeś, to nie miałeś pojęcia jak się w ich obecności zachowywać i to właśnie przechodził młody Targaryen. Co się robiło, kiedy nie wiedziałeś jak się zachować?

Viserys poważnie rozważał sprawdzenie w internecie, ale po bliższym zastanowieniu się wolał napisać do Mimir.

* * *

 

**@KingV**  założył prywatną konwersację z użytkownikiem **@MemeBaratheon**

**@MemeBaratheon:** przysięgam, jeśli chodzi ci o kolejnego mema po którym stchórzysz to ja wychodzę

**@KingV:**  raczej chodzi o sprawy sercowe

**@MemeBaratheon:**  ?

**@MemeBaratheon** : czy ty wiesz że jestem absolutnie najgorszą osobą, do której mogłeś napisać?

**@KingV:** przecież masz chłopaka

**@MemeBaratheon:**  ???

**@KingV:** domeric?

**@MemeBaratheon:**

**@MemeBaratheon:**  froot?

**@KingV:**  co

**@MemeBaratheon:**  nie wiem

**@MemeBaratheon:**  chyba spanikowałam

**@MemeBaratheon:**  ja nie chodzę z domciem

**@MemeBaratheon:** nasza relacja to po prostu...

**@MemeBaratheon:**  okej, uznajemy że jesteśmy dwiema osobami o tej samej duszy i się dopełniamy

**@MemeBaratheon:**  u know, wspólne serce, wspólny umysł, po jednej nerce i płucu (?) na osobę, każdy z nas ma cztery metry jelita cienkiego itp

**@MemeBaratheon:**  ale my nie jesteśmy ze sobą

**@KingV:**  okej, przyjacielska rada też się przyda

**@KingV:**  panikuje bo mam dzisiaj nocować u eda, co mam robić?

**@MemeBaratheon** : nie panikować

**@KingV:** dzięki Mimir, byłaś bardzo pomocna

**@MemeBaratheon:**

**@MemeBaratheon**  wylogowała się.

**@KingV:**  ...co

* * *

 

Edgar Greyjoy musiał przyznać z wielką dumą, że nie panikował, kiedy Viserys napisał mu, że już jedzie. Nie panikował, gdy gotował kolację, nie panikował, gdy wybierał ubrania (poszedł z duchem weekendu i wybrał najluźniejsze ubranie jakie miał, znaczy wszystko było na nim luźne, ale teraz to miał aż potrójny komfort!), ani gdy ustawiał laptop i wybierał filmy. Nawet zdążył napisać na chacie grupowym i wysłać zdjęcie przedstawiające według niego jeden związek w ich sekcie. Był tym nieco zdezorientowany, tym swoim nie-panikowaniem. Bo, o ile pamiętał, był spięty lub zestresowany przez większą część swojego życia, a czasami to wszystko osiągało tak wysoki poziom, że dostawał świra.

Ale przyznał, że miło było czuć relaks chociaż raz ja jakiś czas.

* * *

 

Konwersacja:  _Obłąkani Ekscentrycy_

**@MemeBaratheon**  zalogowała się.

Dostępni:  **@DomSubBolton**

**@MemeBaratheon:**  to jest ten czas, gdy wszyscy są na randkach i tylko my tu siedzimy jak dwa bałwany

**@DomSubBolton:**  ech

**@DomSubBolton:**  nie ciekawią mnie randki

**@MemeBaratheon:** widziałeś zdjęcie, które wysłał Ed?

**@DomSubBolton:**  nope, zalogowałem się po raz pierwszy i siedzę tutaj w ciszy od trzydziestu minut

**@DomSubBolton:** i nie chciało mi się przeglądać tekstów

**@MemeBaratheon:**  to pokażę ci

**@MemeBaratheon:**  z dopiskiem: _podsumowanie relacji memer i domsuba_

**@MemeBaratheon:**

**@DomSubBolton:** nie da się nie zgodzić, że tu pasujemy

**@MemeBaratheon:** tru

**@DomSubBolton:** podoba mi się to zdjęcie

**@DomSubBolton:**  jest takie aestetyczne

**@MemeBaratheon:**  autystyczno estetyczne?

**@DomSubBolton:**  jeśli to właśnie rozumiesz pod tym słowem

**@DomSubBolton:**  to tak, to jest autystyczno estetyczne

**@MemeBaratheon:** łapię się na tym, że czytam słowo "artistic" jako "autistic" a potem wybucham recotem

**@MemeBaratheon:**  *rechotem

**@DomSubBolton:** ja tam sądzę, że dobrze jest się śmiać

**@MemeBaratheon:** ale nie wtedy, gdy robisz to w klasie i pani Stark pyta cię czemu się śmiejesz a ty nie możesz odpowiedzieć, że z autyzmu bo zadzwoni po rodziców oskarżając cię o wyśmiewanie chorych

**@MemeBaratheon:**  albo gorzej

**@DomSubBolton:**  widziałem twoje memy

**@DomSubBolton** : i wiem, że nie ma tam nic, co by cię pogrążyło

**@MemeBaratheon:** chcesz się założyć?

**@DomSubBolton:** okej, zmieniam zdanie

**@DomSubBolton** : z mojej perspektywy nie masz niczego co by cię pogrążyło, aczkolwiek reszta świata może myśleć inaczej i uznać cię za obraźliwą

**@MemeBaratheon:** kto nie uznał mnie za obraźliwą niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem

**@DomSubBolton:** *rzuca kamieniem*

**@MemeBaratheon:**  trafiłeś mi w szybę w oknie, ale dzięki

**@MemeBaratheon** : jesteś już tak znieczulony jak ja i cieszę się, że mamy to samo poczucie humoru, bo byśmy się nie odnaleźli w tym świecie

**@DomSubBolton:**  jestem pewny, że dałabyś radę

**@DomSubBolton:**  zmieniłabyś cały świat, żeby pasowało ci życie w nim

**@MemeBaratheon:**  też prawda, dlatego lubię z tobą być

**@MemeBaratheon:**  jesteś moim całym światem i już jesteś doskonały

**@DomSubBolton:** to jest rzecz, którą nazywam clishe

**@MemeBaratheon:**  to cliche, debilu

**@DomSubBolton** : kurna, racja. dobra, nieważne

**@DomSubBolton:** ważne jest to, że zamówiłem ostatnio te dmuchane stroje sumo i właśnie przyszły, chcesz wpaść i ze mną w nich potańczyć?

**@MemeBaratheon:** na ten tekst czekałam bardziej, niż na wyznanie miłości

**@MemeBaratheon:**  i'm on my way

**@MemeBaratheon** wylogowała się.

**@DomSubBolton:**  do przyszłych czytelników: tak się zdobywa panienki

**@MemeBaratheon**  zalogowała się.

**@MemeBaratheon:**  i heard you were talking shit about me

**@DomSubBolton:** what the fuck?!

**@MemeBaratheon:** what do we want?

**@DomSubBolton:**  WEED

**@MemeBaratheon:**  why do we want it?

**@DomSubBolton:** WEED

**@MemeBaratheon:**  is that what u say-

**@DomSubBolton** : what do we want?

**@MemeBaratheon:**  Weed- i-m confused

**@ThatGayGirl** zalogowała się.

**@ThatGayGirl:**  czy ktoś mi może powiedzieć co tu się wyrabia?

**@DomSubBolton:** jestem prawie pewien, że to rip vine role play

**@MemeBaratheon:**  bo to prawda

**@ThatGayGirl:**  ej, znacie szczyt chamstwa?

**@ThatGayGirl:**  umierającemu powiedzieć "pośpiesz się"

**@DomSubBolton:**  wow

**@MemeBaratheon:**  pozamiatałaś, Arysa

**@MemeBaratheon:** czy to twoje doświadczenie, czy po prostu bardzo ci się nudzi na tym wyjściu?

**@ThatGayGirl:** i to i to, kurna, to najnudniejszy bar w jakim byłam

**@ThatGayGirl:**  i mam wrażenie, że jeśli jeszcze raz jakiś facet zaproponuje mi drinka to wbiję mu kieliszek do gardła

**@ThatGayGirl:**  kurna, na razie się zmywam, bo na mnie siostra dziwnie patrzy

**@DomSubBolton:**  powodzenia

**@MemeBaratheon:**  i skop parę tyłków

**@ThatGayGirl:** dzięki i postaram się

**@ThatGayGirl**  wylogowała się.

**@MemeBaratheon: t** o na czymś skończyliśmy? robimy rp?

**@DomSubBolton:**  kk

**@MemeBaratheon:** *Sharra Moon wysłała Ci zaproszenie do znajomych. Akceptuj/Odrzuć*

**@DomSubBolton:** *odrzuca zaproszenie*

**@MemeBaratheon:**  lol

**@DomSubBolton:** nie znam żadnej Sharry, nie przyjmuję zaproszeń od nieznajomych

**@MemeBaratheon:**  racja, pewnie ta dziewczyna wcale nie chce seksu

**@DomSubBolton:** bądź realistyczna

**@MemeBaratheon:** ta dziewczyna była pijana?

**@DomSubBolton:** trochę bardziej realistyczna

**@MemeBaratheon:** ta dziewczyna to tak naprawdę pięćdziesięcioletni pan Frank z sąsiedztwa, który naprawdę lubi małych chłopców i co niedziela spotyka się z nimi w kościele podczas odprawiania mszy i najzwyczajniej napisał do ciebie bo jesteś małym ładnym chłopcem, którego tyłek mu się podoba?

**@DomSubBolton:**  ewidentnie, powinniśmy skończyć ten chat na dzisiaj i iść tańczyć w strojach sumo

**@MemeBaratheon:**  ej, teraz mi wstyd bo siedzę pod twoim domem od pięciu minut, bo już dojechałam

**@MemeBaratheon:**  napisałabym "otwieraj, kurwiu" ale to poniżej mojej godności

**@DomSubBolton** wylogował się.

**@MemeBaratheon:**  słyszę jak idziesz ziom

**@MemeBaratheon:** oł jiss, stroje sumo

**@MemeBaratheon:** a, i otwieraj, kurwiu


End file.
